Truth or dare much?
by NyanCatsAreDABomb
Summary: Watch as the characters from corpse party adventure in the Nyan Nation Stadium or fun and games? Or is it?
1. Chapter 1

I know this is a copy of theoddkid but I thought I would like to try it myself.I dont own corpse party in any way possible. Enjoy!

"Hello audience and welcome to the Nyan Nation stadium! This is where all the cool things happen. Like games with characters from TV shows or games or cartoons! Simple right? Well your in for a treat today!" I say as I snap my fingers and the cast of CORPSE PARTY comes tied up in chairs and with their mouths covered in duck tape. The cast includes: Satoshi, Naomi, Yuka, Yoshiki, Ayumi, Seiko, Mayu, Morishige, Ms Yui, and KIZAMI!

I snap my fingers and they are all free and untied with their mouths duck-tape free.

Yoshiki:"WHERE ARE WE! WHERE DID YOU TAKE US!"

Me: "Woah calm down knight-kun. We are only playing truth or dare!"

Ayumi: First of all, why did you call him knight- kun, and secondly, WHY US!

Me: becuz knight-kun is a nice name. Oh and speaking of knight-kun... *I snap my fingers*

Azusa and Ran: Where are we! And OMG is that knight-KUN?!

Yoshiki: AHHHHHH *Runs from them while they chase him*

Me: Why is everyone so silent?

Everyone except Yoshiki, Azusa, and ran: (Silent)

Me: Well anyways I dont have any truth or dares yet so Audience PLEASE send in some truths and dares becuz dont you guys like humor?So since we have to wait for some truths or dares, lets play Minecraft!

Everyone: YAY!

Everyone: Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Nyan: Yo Shig! Give me back-up next time will ya?!

Shig: I dont like video gamess I already said it

Nyan: But we were at the ender dragon! *Phone rings*

Oh who is it

Phone: You got mail!

Nyan: Yes we got some truths and dares!

Everyone but Nyan: *groans*

Nyan: oh cmon be happy! Anyway lets do a truth from skimykitty12 for everyone and it says: Have you ever had sex

Everybody but Ms Yui: NO!

Nyan: Ms yui, did you have sex?

Ms yui: I WAS DRUNK OK?!

Nyan: OK JESUS!anyway lets move on to guest dares! One is for Azusa and knight-kun to make out and yes Ayumi will have to watch but cant break them up

Azusa: Gladly!

Knight-kun: WHat NO!

*They start making out as Ayumi turns bright red*

Nyan: Thats so dirty... Blegh! Makes me wanna puke!

Ayumi: IKR

Nyan: Anyway lets move on! another dare from guest was for seiko to make out with naomi and satoshi has to watch without breaking them upz!

Satoshi and Naomi:WHAT?!

Seiko: YAY! *Starts making out with naomi*

Naomi: *slaps seiko*

Seiko: WORTH IT!

Satoshi: *Not looking*

Mayu: WAIT!

Everybody: ?

Mayu: WHat do we call you and what happens if we dont do the dare?

Nyan: Call me Nyan and for those who dont do dares will get killed by Kizami right here

Everybody: O_O

Nyan: Anyway some more dares from guest!Kizami has to follow yuka around with a knife and saying: RUn rabbit run!

Satoshi and yuka: NO!

Kizami: YES!

Nyan: BUt nobody get hurt

Kizami: Awwww

Everybody Phew

*Kizami chases yuka around wiht knife*

Nyan: Ok stop!Lets move on to dares from WeirdNamedBunny! He/she says azusa and knight-kun have to make out again while Ayumi dresses as Sayaka and Satoshi has to dress up as Hatsune Miku while singing popipo and also while Naomi fondles this thing called: B***

Everyone: WHAT?!

Nyan: IM sorry its a dare!

*Loads of dirty stuff is happening*

Nyan: OK now that thats finished, lets move on! a truth for knight-kun! He has to say if he would date ausa or ran!

Knight-kun: None but if I had to choose I would have to go with azusa...

Nyan: The dare says knight-kun has to kiss Ayumi AND azusa

Ayumi and Azusa: Gladly

*Starts making out with him at the same time*

Nyan: okkkkkk? A truth for satoshi says; would you play with Naomi's b***?

Satoshi: *Is silent and has wide eyes*

Nyan: I think that answers the question. The next dare is too dirt im sorry WeirdNamedBunny. Next,Knight-kun has to play 7 minutes in heaven with seiko!

Yoshiki and Seiko: Ew

*Nyan pushes them in a closet*

Nyan: OK lets move on! a dare for everyone! Kiss somebody on the lips. *Snaps fingers and Yoshiki and Seiko come back in the room*

Satoshi and naomi. Seiko goes to naomi but gets rejected. Mayu and shig. Ayumi and knight-kun. Azusa to knight-kun and ran to azusa. Yuka to satoshi and kizami to yuka. Ms yui to nobody.

Nyan: Answers that question. the dare for everyone is to say who you love most.

Satoshi: Naomi

Naomi: Satoshi

Seiko: naomi

yuka: onii-chan

kizami: yuka

mayu: Shig

Shig: Mayu

Ayumi: Yoshiki

Azusa: Yoshiki

Ran: Wife!

Yoshiki: Ayumi

Ms Yui: a man named tsukasa but he not here

Nyan: Well why didnt you say so? *snaps fingers and tsukasa appears

Tsukasa: Yui?!

Ms yui: Tsukasa!

they embrace

Nyan: a dare for everyone is: to say "I love you" to the person you like most

*You guys know who went to who and that stuff cuz my fingers hurt from typing. im lazy i know*

Nyan: a truth is: if you were to return to heavenly host with someone, who would that person be?

*Again, you know who the characters would say*

Nyan: Say how you died is the last dare from this person

Seiko: Noose

Ms yui: Falling to death

Mayu: Get splattered across a wall

Shig: going insane and flying out a window

Kizami: Anotamical model

Nyan: I knew all the answers already :D. Lets move on shall we?

A couple of dares from randalisawesome5342: is one, satoshi and naomi seven minutes in heaven, two, both ran and azusa have to kiss knight-kun, and three seiko and kurosaki *snaps fingers and kurosaki appears* have to kiss *pushes satoshi and naomi in the closet while both azusa and ran are making out with yoshiki*

Kurosaki and seiko: I dont know this person

Nyan: so what? *Pushes them together to make them kiss* there

A dare from a guest is for naomi and satoshi to kiss for 20 minutes. *looks over at closet* they probably already doing that.*snaps fingers and they all appear in the stadium with thousands of fans cheering on* This is the final dare

everybody: what is it?

Nyan: to watch your own deaths! *snaps fingers and they appear in a fancy theater with popcorn and soda*

*They come back in the stadium, all with very watery eyes*

Everybody: I HATE YOU!

Nyan: At least we get to play minecraft now!

Everybody: YAY!

Hi this is nyan saying to you guys: Thank you guys so much for the support and I will continue this story just keep on sending truths and dares but make sure they are not too dirty. Hope you enjoyed and bye!


	3. Chapter 3

Nyan: WE GOT THIS! WE GOT THIS! YEAH! WE KILLED THE ENDER DRAGON! AND THIS TIME KIZAMI DIDNT STAB THE SCREEN YAAAAAY!

Everybody but kizami: YAAAAY

Kizami: Shut up or you know what happens *pulls out knife*

Everybody: O_O *silent*

Nyans phone: You got mail!

Nyan: OH YEAH more truths and dares!

Everybody but nyan: *groans and moans*(that sounds wrong doesnt it XD)

Nyan: OH cmon its going to be fun I promise!

Shig: Whatever you say...

Nyan: WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?! *Moves kizami's hands to make him take out his knife*

Shig: NOTHING! *remembers his own anime death, getting stabbed in the neck by kizami*

Nyan: Thats what I thought! anyway a dare from Lizzie (guest) is for naomi to kiss satoshi and azusa to kiss knight-kun for five mins and nobody can tear them apart

Seiko, yoshiki, ran, ayumi, and kurosaki: WHAT?!

Nyan: Thats what the dare says :3

*Naomi and Satoshi make out in equal measure while Azusa is making the crap out of yoshiki*

Ayumi: GET OFF OF HIM 5 MINS IS UP! *Pulls azusa pf yoshiki and slaps her*

Nyan and kizami: HEY!

Ayumi: What? 5 mins were up and at least they *points to naomi and satoshi* broke apart in the 5 mins!And they like eachother!

Nyan and kizami again: calm down OR ELSE! *holds knife*

Ms yui, tsukasa, naomi, satoshi, seiko, ran, shig, mayu, and yuka: Yeah calm down lady!

Azusa: Yeah,you jelly?

Ayumi: NO *huffs and walks back to seat*

Nyan: Well glad we didnt have to do it the hard way, lets move on to some dares from Ficzilt! BTW I LOVE FICZILT HIS SATOMI STORIES ARE AWESOME!

Naomi and satoshi: Whats a satomi?

Nyan: your names combined

Naomi and satoshi: Oh... *blushes 100 shades of red*

Nyan: Anyway a dare for satoshi from ficzilt is for him to kiss 2 girls of his choice!

Satoshi: *kisses Naomi and kisses nyan*

Nyan: WHY ME?!

Satoshi: idk its just that you say sorry after reading a bad dare sometimes, and your a girl.

Nyan: OH, well thanks!Another dare from ficzilt is for everyone to drink 4 bottle of hot sauce, and I have to give your gallons of milk if necessary. Oh wait, that includes me CRAP!

Everyone but me: HA!

Nyan: oh shut up lets just get started *snaps fingers and 4 bottles of hot sauce and gallons of milk appear on a random table in the stadium* Lets do this

*After everyone drinking 4 bottles of hot sauce and drinking a gallon of milk 19 times, their tongues are still swollen*

Nyan: OMG THATS THE WORST BRUNCH I EVER HAD

Everyone: IKR

Nyan: anyway, another dare from ficzilt is... HAHAHAHAHAHA *holds stomach in laughter and falls to ground, dropping dare card* HOLY CRAP THATS GOOD! HAHAHAHAHAHA LOL

Satoshi: Whats this say? *picks up card and starts LOLing* HAHAHAHAHAAHA *does the same thing Nyan did*

Shig: oh cmon it cant be that funny *picks it up and does the same thing nyan and satoshi did* HAHAHAHAHAHA

Kinght-kun: ALRIGHT ALREADY WHAT DOES IT SAY?! *he picks up the card and stares wide-eyed* WHAT KIND OF DARE IS THIS?! ME AND KIZAMI DANCING AND SINGING GANGNAM STYLE?! WHAT?!

Everybody but yoshiki and kizami: HAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHA

Kizami: Lets just get this over with

Yoshiki: I agree

*Yoshiki and kizami dress up as the guys from gangname style and starts dancing like them*

Yoshiki and Kizami: HEEEEEEEEY! SEXY LADY! OPPA GANGNAM STYLE!

HEEEEEEEY!

Everybody but them both: *dying of laughter*

Nyan: OMG IM CRYING *IS still laughing so hard* alright, alright its done... hahahahaha *snaps fingers and suddenly everybody is normal and is not laughing* Thats better!

Seiko: awwww I enjoyed laughing

Nyan: Sorry. Anyway another dare from ficzilt is for Seiko and Kurosaki to make out in front of everyone.

Seiko and Kurosaki: Eh *Starts making out but not powerfully*

Nyan: is it wrong that I ship these two?

Everybody: nope

Nyan: oh good, and the last dare from ficzilt is for Naomi to kiss satoshi blind folded *snaps fingers and naomi is blind folded*

Naomi: I CANT SEE THOUGH! *Her arms flailing in the air*

Satoshi: OK im right here! *grabs her shoulders and turn her towards him in fast motion* IM right here...

Naomi: OK... *starts kissing him*

Nyan: I ship these two for DAYZZZZZ!

Everybody: IKR

Nyan: Well lets move on to some dares from randalisawesome5342. One of them is mr Yui and tsukasa to kis and ayumi and knight-kun to kiss.

Ms yui, tsukasa, ayumi, and yoshiki: Thats not a bad dare at all actually *ms yui and tsukasa makes out but ayumi and yoshiki make out*

Nyan: Ya see this is why this is rated T. Moving on to the next dare from the same guy. The next one is for Seiko and kurosaki to go on a double date with satoshi and naomi (its not the exact dare but its basically the same thing but better)*snaps fingers and seiko, kurosaki, naomi, and satoshi teleport to a random fancy resturant*

Kurosaki: this is nice!

Satoshi: Why do I have this random wad of cash in my pocket?

Nyan: oh i gave you my money so you can buy the food, this place aint cheap ya now

Satoshi: see this is why your my friend

Nyan: Im everybody's friend, now sit at the booth and enjoy yourselves!

*They go to an open booth while Satoshi and kurosaki sit across from eachother and naomi and seiko sit across from eachother*

?: *moans and walks over to them slowly with a waitor outfit on*

Naomi, satoshi, kurosaki, and seiko: AHHHHH

Nyan: oh yeah, this is Yoshikazu, hes was asked to be in the story by guest and hes going to be your waitor, dont worry he wont hurt you, hes a good guy at heart

*The couples sigh of relief*

Nyan: Now i have to get back to being chef!

*The couples have a fantastic dinner and learn ALOT about eachother*

Nyan: *snaps finger and they teleport back to the stadium after their dinner*

Ran: well, how was the double date?

Naomi, satoshi, kurosaki, and seiko: The best!

Nyan: ok another dare is from guest and... *snaps fingers and yoshikazu and guest come in and guest is holding yoshikazu hammer*

Guest: FEEL YOSHIKI's PAIN! *smashes yoshikazu's head in*

Thanks for doing that favor for me, bye!

Nyan: see ya guest! *snaps fingers and guest and yoshikazu's dead corpse disappear*A dare from guest is that Ayumi has to watch a pewdiepie montage! I LOVE PEWDS I AM WATCHING IT TOO!

Pewdiepie: You know its not safe to smoke when your pregnant

GTA Lady: I dont care

Pewdiepie: Take this!

Ayumi and Nyan: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH

Nyan: snaps fingers and ayumi and nyan teleport back to the stadium*OH god that was funny! A truth for satoshi from guest is what is your future dreams?

Satoshi: I really dont know actually. Maybe if I have a family, be a good husband and father I guess?

Nyan: Fantastic answer! *high fives satoshi* Anyway a truth for seiko from guest is what your favorite TV show? Mine is the walking dead btw

Seiko: HENTAI

Nyan: WHAT THE ****!ANYWAY... a dare from guest is that yuka has to kick kizami wherever she likes!

Yuka: Gladly! *kicks kizami in the nuts AKA WHERE IT HURTS*

Kizami: You shoudnt have done that to your big brother yuka... *takes out knife*

Nyan: *snaps fingers and kizami gets tied up to a chair with duck tape covering his mouth. Oh, and hes locked in the basement* Now he wont hurt you

Yuka: Thanks Nyan-chan!

Nyan: No problem! Anyway, guest says that knight-kun is (Dont report me for this) "bad ass"

Knight-kun: Thanks dude/dudet!

Nyan: well thats all I had for today! Join us in the next chapter!Now lets play Mario kart instead of minecraft today since we beat the ender dragon!

Everybody: YAAAY! BYEEE!

But seriously guys please send me more truths and dares I really enjoy making this story and I hope you enjoy it too. Bye and have a good life!


	4. Chapter 4

Nyan: I WON AGAIN LOSERS! HAHAHAHAHAHA

Satoshi: you only won by one milla-second!

Nyan: So what?

Phone: YOU GOT MAIL!

Nyan: YES MORE TRUTHS AND DARES!

Everybody but nyan: *groans*

Nyan: Why do you guys always groan? It sounds so wrong

Tsukasa: It does, doesnt it?

Nyan: Yeah! Anyway lets move on to a dare from skimykitty12. Its says knight-kun gets to beat the CRAP out of yuka

everybody: WHAT?!

Nyan: IDK THATS WHAT SHE SAID (lol thats sounds hilarious XD)

Knight-kun: sorry satoshi *starts punching yuka as softly as he could*

Yuka: OWW OMG STOP PLEASE STOP

knight-kun: OH SHUT UP IM DOING IT AS LIGHT AS I COULD

Satoshi: *tackles knight-kun* TAKE THIS YOU-

Nyan: *snaps fingers and they are off eachother and not angry, just normal* There. A truth from skimykitty12 is for Ran! It says: are you and azusa really married or are you a LIAR

Ran: to me we are but we really arent, hope that answers you question

Nyan: thats weird, anyway a request from skimykitty12 is... *snaps fingers and skimykitty12 appears*

Skimykitty12: THANKS NYAN

nyan: no problem! Want to read the next dare or truth or request?

skimykitty12: WHY NOT? THE NEXT ONE IS FROM LIZZIE (GUEST) AND SHE SAYS *snaps fingers and Lizzie appears* SHE DARES HERSELF TO KILL KIZAMI

Lizzie: YES *snaps fingers and a AK-47 appears in her hands* DIE KIZAMI *shoots kizami thousands of times* HAHAHAHAAHAHA

Nyan: OOKKKK *snaps fingers and Lizzie disappears while Kizami comes back to life*

Skimykitty12: WHY DID YOU BRING HIM BACK!

Nyan: idk its because I think hes a good guy at heart, plus he cant kill me *hugs kizami*

Kizami: What is this weird feeling?

Nyan: IDK but can I be your little sister?

Kizami: OF COURSE!

Nyan and kizami: YAAAAAY!

Skimykitty12: YOU GUYS ARE WEIRD IM OUT! *snaps fingers and shes gone*

Nyan: well, the next dare from lizzie is for satoshi and naomi to kiss *pushes them together to make them make out*

Seiko: Why am I not jealous all of a sudden

Nyan: I think I know why *stares at kurosaki* Anyway lets move on to Cruel person 2 (guest) and he/she says ayumi has to watch yoshiki's death for 5 hours straight tied up in a chair and duck taped *snaps fingers and she gets teleported to a theater tied to a chair and her mouth duck taped*

Yoshiki: DONT LET HER SUFFER LIKE THAT!

Nyan: Sorry knight-kun, have to its a dare. Anyway another dare from Cruel person 2 is that... OMG THATS SO WEIRD! Naomi and seiko have to... Have a twerking battle... *facepalm*

Everybody: WHAT?!

Nyan: IDK THATS WHAT THIS PERSON SAID!

*Both Naomi and seiko try to twerk, but they both fail miserably*

Nyan: WOW EVEN MILEY CAN DO BETTER THAN THAT!

Naomi and Seiko: SHUT UP!

Nyan: anyway, another dare from cruel person 2 is for everyone and it says everyone has to slap eachother, DANGIT THAT INCLUDES ME CRAP!

everybody but me: YES!

Nyan: I thought you were my friends

Mayu: I am!

Satoshi: so am I

yuka: me too!

Kurosaki: yeah, think nothing of it

Ms yui: I promise we wont do it too hard

Kizami: I will protect you little sister

Nyan: thanks onii-chan *hugs kizami*

Everybody but Yuka: AWWWWWWW

*everybody starts slapping eachother and after a bunch of hard slapping noises cutting through the air and lots of screams, everybody end up with a red stained face*

Nyan: That was the second worst dare I ever got... Anyway the last thing from this dude is a truth! It says everybody has to say their crush!

Everybody but Nyan: *says their crush*

Seiko: Nyan, who is your crush?

Nyan: I dont have one...

Seiko: Right... *evil grin*

Nyan: Anyway! A dare from HeartCheshire is for ayumi and seiko to have a rap battle! Oh this should be good...

Seiko and ayumi: OH ITS ON!

Seiko: Oh, you think your so tough, think you can handle me? Your just an occult queen! So just give up and I wont go hard on you, oh wait... You got a boo boo!

Ayumi: Take that back, and Ill forgive you! I wasnt the one who always acted like a lesbian! If you treat me like this, you will regret, oh wait... Bet your already dead!

Nyan:(sorry I just made up lines while writing this XD)

*they both rap until Nyan blows a whistle*

Nyan: times up! BTW I think Seiko won, no offense Ayumi. A truth from HeartCheshire is for Tsukasa! It says which girl here would You kiss beside Yui, and It cant be me!

Tsukasa: I personally dont know. But I would choose a girl who isnt already dating, and That would be either Ran or Azusa. Between them I pick Ran. (Sorry if fans disagree I dont ship these I just like Ran as a character XD)

Nyan: okkkkk? Another truth from HeartCheshire if for all of us. It says what would we name our kids that they would have with their crushes? Does that include me, because I dont have a crush...

Seiko: Yes it does!

Nyan: But I dont have a crush!

Seiko: sure... YOU OBVIOUSLY HAVE TO HAVE A CRUSH!

Nyan: BUT I DONT!

Seiko: whatever, but I will find out!

*I dont know any japanese names so I just went with the obvious fanfic names*

Satoshi and naomi: Satomi

Ayumi and Yoshiki: Ayushiki

Nyan: Isnt that your fanfic names?

Everybody: Yup

Nyan: thought so, anyway lets move on to Randalisawesome5342! He says he dares satoshi and naomi to make out *pushes them together* and Yoshiki and ayumi get to spend some time together in the movies *snaps fingers and the teleport to a theater with popcorn and soda* He also says tha Yuka gets to pepper spray Kizami right in the eyes while Ms yui and Tsukasa get to be alone for 30 minutes *pushes them in closet*

Seiko: wow thats basically most people doing dares here

Nyan: IKR, anyway lets move on. Some dares from ficzilt! (AWESOME WRITER BTW) He says 1, kizami has to eat 62 ghost peppers without any milk (I dont think thats possible but YOLO am I right?) *snaps fingers and a table appears with 62 ghost peppers on it* Go for it!

Kizami: *eats only 4 without any milk and dies*

Nyan: wow that was quick! *snaps fingers and he comes back to life*

Kizami: thanks little sister

Nyan: call me Nyan, and no problem onii-chan! The second dare from ficzilt is for everyone and it says for everyone to play five nights at freddy's! CRAP THAT INCLUDES ME! *snaps fingers and we all get teleported to game room*

*we all play until we pass the five nights, and during that time all you could hear from the game room was horrifying screams the whole time*

Nyan: please dont do that again ficzilt, you almost made me cry in there! Anyway, the third dare is... *snaps fingers and ficzilt appears*For ficzilt and Yoshiki to have a skateboarding contest, whoever does most tricks wins *snaps fingers and they get teleported to a skateboarding arena with full protective skateboarding gear*

*they both skateboard for a very long time, until time is up*

Nyan: That took hours! It was a very, very, very close gae but ficzilt won! *snaps fingers and ficzilt gets a crown on his head*

Ficzilt: Woow thanks nyan!

Nyan: no problem! want to read your next dare?

Ficzilt: yes! It says everyone had to tickle Seiko! And that includes me!

Nyan: yay! but to make sure she doesnt pee herself while we tickle her *snaps fingers* I made her un-pee-able!

*We all tickle her that she laughs to death*

Nyan: wow never think she would laugh to death! *snaps fingers and she comes back*

Ficzilt: That was fun!

Nyan: IKR, anyway read your net dare, your majesty

Ficzilt: MY next dare says to pick 2 people to make lemonade, putting about 235 lemons, no sugar needed and also some water then give it to satoshi and naomi, once they drink let them kiss

Nyan: OK! *snaps fingers and table appears with empty lemonade can with 235 lemons next to it and some water gallons next to that* Ficzilt, want to help me make some lemonade?

Ficzilt: I dont want lemon in my eye

Nyan: oh, ok then, onii-chan want to help me?

Kizami: It would be an honor

*After people laughing at us and lemon squirting in our eyes 19 times, we finally manage to make the super lemony and sugar-free lemonade*

Ficzilt: finally

Nyan: IKR, well drink up

Satoshi and naomi: well, good luck my friend *they give eachother a quick peck on the lips before taking a sip on the lemonade and dying*

Nyan: I knew it wasnt possible! *snaps fingers and they come back to life*

Ficzilt: My last dare is for everyone including me has to do a push-up contest!

Everybody: *groans*

*After everybody doing push-up and the girls (except me but including satoshi) falling anf failing miserably, we decide a winner*

Nyan: The winner is... *unfolds piece of paper* Actually, there are two winners! They are Ficzilt and me! (BTW for a girl my age Im SUPER strong and its not even a joke)

Everybody: YAAAAY!

Nyan and ficzilt: oh stop!

*everybody keeps cheering*

Nyan: *sighs and snaps fingers which makes everybody stop cheering* That was starting to get annoying

Ficzilt: I liked it

Nyan: Well ficzilt nice having you here but I have to get moving on, bye!

Ficzilt: Bye Nyan!

*we brofist then Nyan snaps fingers and Ficzilt is gone*

Nyan: the last person we are getting dares from today is... Shisharo (guest) and he/she says ayumi and azusa has to have a gun fight! *snaps fingers and they get teleported to a airsoft factory map carrying airsoft guns* They reason I gave you these is because yesturday I went you my friends birthday party (I was the only girl there XD) and we were playing airsoft, and I got shot 3 times in the same spot! *shows them the mark on the right thight*

Everybody but me: JESUS

Nyan: IKR so you guys better be careful *gives them both torso gear, gloves that dont cover the fingers, and a Mask* This is all we wore during the game...

Ayumi and azusa: HOW DID YOU SURVIVE THAT?!

Nyan: I dont know but when I got shot 3 times in a row in the same spot by my teammate, it stung like hell. Good luck! *snaps fingers and the game begins*

*After waiting for an hour for the game to end, it ended in a draw and their arms and legs were covered in airsoft bullet marks*

Nyan: Now you feel my pain!

Ayumi and Azusa: I HATE YOU SO MUCH! *they are still crying*

Knight-kun: Its ok ayumi...

Ran: yeah its ok azusa

Nyan: You guys never felt our pain so you dont know how badly it stung! Oh and, the last dare from Shisharo (guest) is that knight-kun has to do the carmelladansen!

Knight-kun: WHAT?!

Everybody but knight-kun: LOL

*After knight-kun doing the carmelladansen in this suit that cracked me up XD, I snapped my fingers and we all teleported to the slender forest*

Nyan: this is a dare from the derp crew (guest) And we have to play slender for 24 hours with only a knife, flashlight, and camera! I saved it for last since I was planning to play this with you guys anyway after readin the truths and dares!

Kurosaki: I'll take the camera

Kizami: I'll take the knife

Nyan: and I'll take the flashlight, LETS MOVE OUT AND FIND THESE PAGES!

But seriously guys thank you all so much for the support and send me more truths and dares because I want to keep writing this because I enjoy it, and I hope you guys do too. Bye guys!


	5. Chapter 5

Nyan: onii-chan for the last time, STOP STABBING THE TREES

Kizami: But they are the only things I can stab I havent seen slender man in ages

Nyan: so what that doesnt mean you can hurt the trees!And you!

Kurosaki: What?

Nyan: Why are you taking photos of the pages?!

Kurosaki: Because If we make it out of here alive, I can show them the photos since the pages would probably be demolished.

Nyan: You guys are idiots (looks at kizami AND kurosaki)*snaps fingers and we teleport to the stadium*

Ms yui: Why did you do that we only had one page left to go?!

Nyan: Because I got more truths and dares! *shows them the phone that says: YOU GOT MAIL!*

Everyone: *groans*

Nyan: Ya know you guys are annoying when you do that! Anyway lets move on to some dares from Ninja2018120, He/She says since they are in a good mood, they will let us have a bit of happy time! And the first dare from ninja is for all of us to go to the fair! And its free!

Everyone: YAY!

Nyan: *snaps fingers and we all get teleported to a fair*

Seiko: Lets go on King Kong

Everyone: HELL YEAH!

*we all have a good time at the fair!

Nyan: *snaps fingers and we teleport back to the stadium*

Ran: Awwww why did you do that?

Nyan: because we have more dares from ninja. The next dare from Ninja is that the most (dont report its rated T because of this) "badass" has to do the salt and ice bucket challenge while the others do the cinnamon challenge. Ok who is the most badass?

Everyone but Nyan: *stares at Nyan*

Nyan: WHAT?! HOW AM I THE MOST "badass"

Knight-kun: because you can control us and you and ficzilt were the ones who won the push up challenge

Nyan: *snaps fingers and knight-kun is tied up in a chair with duck tape over his mouth* Zip it punk! Fine I'll do it but you guys still have to do the cinnamon challenge. *snaps fingers and a table appears with the salt and ice challenge, and the cinnamon challenge*

Shig: the badass goes first! :)

Nyan: I hate you *puts salt on the back side of my arm and then puts ice on it* OMG OMG IT BURNS LIKE HELL! OMG WHY ME AHHH!

Everybody but me: LOL, ARE YOU OKAY?

Nyan: WHAT DO YOU THINK?! *starts counting to 60*

60! *puts other arm on the ice and starts counting to 60 again*

60! IM DONE HERE MY SKIN IS FROZEN AND ITS BURNS LIKE IVE BEEN SHOT WITH AN AIRSOFT GUN AGAIN!

Ayumi and Azusa: oh dang that is the worst kind of sting!

Nyan: Its over... NOW YOU GUYS HAVE TO DO THE CINNAMON CHALLENGE! HAHAHAHAHA *snaps finger and loads of cinnamon is in their mouths, even knight-kuns*

Everybody with cinnamon in their mouth: *coughs* *sputter* *spit* *puke* *Kizami dies*

Nyan: *revives Kizami*

Kizami: thank you little sister

Nyan: your welcome! Im just glad the others felt my pain but in their mouth! Anyway *snaps fingers and everybody is normal* Ninja's last dare is for everyone to do the banana and sprite challenge, and the baby food challenge. *snaps fingers and all the ingredients pop up on a table*

Everybody: *Stuffs themselves with banana and drinks sprite with banana in mouth*

Everybody: *pukes* *gags* *coughs*

Nyan: OMG *pukes* OMG THATS DIGUSTING *pukes* *snaps fingers and everyone is normal* Baby food time for everyone

Everybody: *tables tablespoons of random baby foods* *pukes* *coughs* *gags* *cleans tongue with napkin*

Nyan: OMG THAT *pukes* THATS AS BAD AS THE BANANA AND SPRITE CHALLENGE *pukes again* WHY NINJA *pukes* NO MORE! *snaps fingers and we are all normal* Moving on to the next person! Its that guest who wrecked yoshikazu head for Yoshiki! He says Yoshiki and Tsukasa have to play 5 nights a freddy's! *snaps fingers and they get teleported to the game room*

Satoshi: Lets hear what screams they will make!

Game room: *the sounds you hear are: Chair moving, people jumping out of chairs, and little bits of manly screams*

Nyan: The next one from guest says that he/she nominated Seiko to do the ice bucket challenge!*snaps fingers and a whole bucket full of ice pours down on her*

Seiko: *deadly screams and cries*

Nyan: luckily nobody is deaf because of that!

Seiko: why me...

Kurosaki: its ok... its ok... *hugs Seiko*

Nyan: Im glad i ship these two

Everybody: IKR

Nyan: *snaps fingers* This truth from the guest is why did Yoshiki dye his hair blonde?

Knight-kun: Because I didnt want to look like newbs and I thought blonde fitted me more

Nyan: HEY! IM A BRUNETTE AND IM NOT A NEWB!

knight-kun: ...

Nyan: Thats what I thought, your lucky I didnt tie you up and duck tape your mouth again. The next dare is from Shisharo (guest) and it says everyone has to watch a pewds montage without laughing or smiling *snaps fingers and we all get teleported to a theater*

*the montage just starts*

After a little bit of the montage...

Nyan: I cant do it XD *starts laughing*

Everyone: *laughs along with Nyan*

Nyan: That was one of the hardest things in my life XD *snaps fingers and we teleport back to the stadium and nobody is laughing anymore* A truth from fb07 (guest) is Kizami, who do you like besides yuka?

Kizami: Maybe this girl names Tohko in my school?

Nyan: well why didnt you say so? *snaps fingers and tohko and nana teleport to stadium*

Mayu: why did you invite nana?

Nyan: because it was a dare for me from fb07 (guest)

Tohko and nana: WHERE ARE WE?!

Nyan: Your playing truth or dare with us!

Tohko: Yuuya?!

Nana: Kishinuma? Mayu? Shinozaki?

*happy reunion XD*

Nyan: anyway, a truth for tohko and nana is who do you guys like?

Tohko: Yuuya

Nyan: Yay onii-chan gets a girlfriend!What about you Nana?

Nana: I personally dont know

Seiko: Oh now I have more than one job... *evil cat grin*

Nyan: anyway, lets move on to WaSsUp GrOuP (guest) and he/she says: Naomi and satoshi have to kill eachother *makes them kill eachother since they wouldnt do it themselves, then revives them both* and make seiko kill yoshiki and then kiss ayumi then slap ayumi!

Seiko: Can I borrow this?

Kizami: sure *hands her knife*

Seiko: *kills yoshiki then gives back knife to kizami, then kisses ayumi then slaps ayumi*

Ayumi: OW AND WHY ME?!

Nyan: *snaps fingers and yoshiki is back to life, and everybody is normal, not angry* The last dare from this guest is for satoshi to watch naomi's death for 2 hours while being tied to a chair with duck tape covering his mouth! *snaps fingers and he is teleported to theater with him tied to a chair and his mouth duck taped*

Shig: he must be being tortured

Nyan: IKR Anyway lets move on to HeartCheShire and his/her request is... *snaps fingers and HeartCheshire appears*

HeartCheshire: Thanks Nyan!

Nyan: want to read your truths and dares?

HeartCheshire: Yup! My first is a truth and it says Kurosaki, what is your boy crush?

Kurosaki: I dont have one since I already have a girlfriend but If I didnt meet Seiko I probably wouldve said my best friend, which Is Kizami

Nyan: ew lol

HeartCheshire: My next one is a dare and It says thats Ayumi has to insult Naomi!

*Ayumi says some things that you dont want to know XD*

Nyan: THAT IS NOT NICE! *hugs naomi*

Naomi: Thanks but Im sure she doesnt mean it

Ayumi: OH, i mean it!

Naomi: OH ITS ON

Nyan: *snaps fingers and everybody is normal, not trying to kill eachother* continue HeartCheshire

HeartCheshire: My last is a truth for all! Its says who gets on your nerves most? Mine is Yuka BTW, BYE! *snaps fingers and is gone*

Nyan: The one who gets on my nerves most is actually Seiko

Everybody: Same

Nyan: Seiko is my favorite character yeah, but I know she has something up her sleeves for me

Seiko: You bet I do *cat grin*

Nyan: Anyway! lets move on to randalisawesome5342! He says he dares Azusa and Knight-kun to kiss!

Azusa: *starts making out with Knight-kun*

Nyan: Ugly crap. Anyway, another dare from him is for Satoshi and naomi to go on a triple date with Ms yui and tsukasa, and Seiko and Kurosaki!

*they teleport to a fancy resturant*

Nyan: Im not going to spectate them this time, because randall's next dare is for Ayumi gets to do whatever she wants with Yoshiki *pushes them in a closet* The last dare is for me and onii-chan to have some brother and sister quality time together!

*we teleport to the game room*

Randalisawesome5342: I will take over

Nyan: Caught it! *you hear her from the game room*

Randall: lets continue. Well this is the last dare for today! Its says... *snaps fingers and EVERYBODY teleports to the game room including the ones on the triple date* For us to play castle crashers and beat the bosses!

Everyone: YAAAY!

Nyan: I love castle crasher!

Everybody: YAAAAY!

But seriously guys, thank you guys so much for the support and I want to let you guys know that I want your opinion on something. Do you guys want me to make a story about satoshi and naomi and still make truth or dare, or just truth or dare?

Thanks and keep on sending me truths and dare I really enjoy writing this series and I hope you enjoy it too. Bye!


	6. Chapter 6

Nyan: Why are you the red castle crasher? That guy sucks!

Satoshi: Ok, He does NOT suck! Why are you the green one anyway, that one is worse.

Nyan: OH ITS ON! *tackles satoshi out of his chair*

Satoshi: *screams like a little girl*

Nyan: TAKE THIS *punches his face* AND THIS *Punches it again* AND THIS! *punches him one last time before getting pulled off by Yoshiki*

Yoshiki: YO CALM DOWN! *helps Satoshi up*

Satoshi: *touches his lip and the corner of his eye and feel blood* OH YOUR GOING DOWN! *throws a punch at Nyan but she dodges and kicks him in the nuts* OH SWEET JESUS, MARY AND JOSEPH! *falls to the ground*

Yoshiki: *Punches Nyan in the gut and kicks her knee*

Nyan: OH SWEET JESUS, MARY AND JOSEPH! *falls to the ground*

Yoshiki: *about to stomp on her but Nyan sweeps his leg and he falls to the ground*

AxelTheMoon: STOP!

*everybody stops fighting*

AxelTheMoon: HOW CAN YOU GUYS JUST LET THIS HAPPEN! YOU GUYS HAVE BEEN WATCHING THIS WHOLE TIME! *points to the bystanders*

I cant believe you guys... *snaps fingers and everybody is normal, not hurt and not angry*

Nyan: Thanks Axel

AxelTheMoon: No problem!

Everybody but us: WHY IS HE HERE?

Nyan: Because he said he wanted to be here. Oh, and fans did you see Sunday's The walking dead episode?! ITS WAS AWESOME! I CANT BELIEVE MORGAN IS BACK! Sorry for the spoiler of those who didnt watch it. Anyway, moving on to Axel's truths and dares and one of them is... *snaps fingers and Yuu and Miki appear*

Yuu and Miki: WHERE ARE WE?!

Nyan: Your playing truth or dare! *steps out of the way so they can see their siblings*

Yuu: ONEE CHAN!

Miki: ONII CHAN!

*family reunion :o*

Nyan: Stop it your going to make me cry! Anyway, Axel do you want to read your dare for Yuu?

Axel: Yup! Yuu has to read all the lemon fanfictions that his sister is in!

Everybody: whats a lemon?

Axel and Nyan: You dont wanna know *hands his sheet of papers*

Yuu: *starts reading*

Everybody: *waits for a reaction*

Yuu: HOLY CRAP WHAT IS THIS?! ONEE CHAN WOULD NEVER DO THIS!

Nyan and Axel: *LOL*

Seiko: Whats wrong Yuu? What is it?

Yuu: NOTHING!

Axel: anyway, my truth for Seiko and Yoshiki is... If your siblings ended up in heavenly host, would you put your life on the line to save them?

Seiko and Yoshiki: OF COURSE!

Yuu and Miki: Thanks onni/onee chan!

Nyan: Thanks for coming here Axel! Bye!

Axel: Bye nyan!*snaps fingers and hes gone*

Nyan: lets move on to Ninja2018120. He/she says everybody has to kill their crush 10 times except because I dont have a crush.

Seiko: I will find out...

*everybody dies 10 times except me*

Nyan: *snaps fingers and everyone comes back* Well, the dare he/she says is Yoshiki has to be chased by... *snaps fingers and 100 azusa's start chasing him*

Yoshiki: AAHHHH *runs as fast as he could*

100 azusa: KNIGHT-KUN NOTICE ME SENPAI!

Nyan: Thats literally so weird...

Ayumi: I'LL HELP YOU YOSHIKI! *jumps in crowd of azusa and comes flying out with clothes ripped* Maybe not...

Everybody: LOL

Nyan: anyway... The last dare is satoshi has to watch naomi die 20 times! *snaps fingers and a fake naomi is dying constantly by getting shot in the head*

*all you can hear are crys and sob and screams from satoshi while the fake naomi is dying 20 times in a row*

Nyan: HA! Baby...

Satoshi: HAVE YOU EVER WITNESSED YOUR CRUSH GET KILLED 20 TIMES IN A ROW?!

Nyan: I dont have a crush so no...

Satoshi: WELL THEN DONT CALL ME A BABY! *sniffle*

Seiko: I WILL FIND OUT YOUR CRUSH EVEN IF ITS THE LAST THING I DO!

Nyan: Im telling you, I dont have a crush!

Seiko: YOU HAVE TO HAVE!

Nyan: Have it your way... *snaps fingers and Seiko gets tied in a chair with duck tape covering her mouth* Lets move on to fb07 dare! His dare says for tohko and kizami to kiss! EASY! *pushes them together*

Yuka: Ewwww!

Nyan: shut up! thats my onii-chan! Anyway, that was his/her only dare! Moving on to Shisharo (guest) and he/she says he/she dares Seiko to hit the wall with yoshikazu hammer or hit shig with it!

Seiko: Screw the wall! I wanna hit shig! *hits shig and he dies* Yes!

Nyan: *snaps fingers and Shig comes back*

Mayu: SHIG! *runs up to him and hugs him*

Nyan: I ship these two as well as I ship satomi, ayushiki, and kurosaki and seiko! And also ms yui and tsukasa and kizami and tohko. Dang so many fan ships!

Everybody: IKR!

Nyan: anyway, shisharo says me and Satoshi have to have a boxing match! ITS ON! *snaps fingers and we are in a boxing match with boxing gloves on*

Ref: Fight!

*we start moving around in circles, facing eachother*

Nyan: Your making a big mistake bro!

Satoshi: oh yeah, is this a mistake? *he throws a punch but Nyan dodge and kicks his side* *he almost falls but stands his ground* Jesus, mary and joseph that hurt

Nyan: You bet it does!

Satoshi: *tries to kick but Nyan dodges again but he punches right afterward, almost touching her jaw*

Nyan: Nice try, but Im keeping my guard, unlike you! *punches his face off and he falls, knocked out* Well that didnt last very long! *snaps fingers and we all teleport back to the stadium, without anyone remember that I knocked Satoshi out*

Satoshi: Why do I feel dizzy? *his head is a bit wobbly*

Nyan: I dont know but try your best to keep your guard! The last dare from Shisharo (guest) is Ayumi has to do cartwheels with boots on! *snaps fingers and we teleport to a grassy field and Ayumi has boots on*

Yoshiki: good luck *kisses her cheek*

Ayumi: thanks *does about 6 cartwheels then trips on her heel and falls*

Nyan: HA I can do better than that!

Ayumi: Then you try! *hands Nyan the boots*

Nyan: I will! *puts on boots and tries to do a cartwheel but falls on butt when body lifts up*

Everybody but me: LOL

Nyan: I may be super skinny (a true fact) but I cant do gymnastics. But I can put my foot over and behind my head! (true fact about me) *puts foot over head*

Everybody: THE HELL?!

Nyan: *takes foot off of behind her head* Lol and I can do a front flip! (another true fact about me) *does front flip and lands it perfectly*

Girls: *claps*

Boys: Anyone can do that!

Nyan: *groans and snaps fingers and we all teleport back to the stadium* Moving on to Lizzie (guest) and he/she says that satoshi has to kill naomi! *snaps fingers and satoshi gets possessed and chops naomi head off with kizami knife*\

Satoshi: AHHHHHH *holds head* I REMEMBER IT! AHHHHH *gets crazy* HOW COULD I DO SUCh A THING! AHHHHH!

Nyan: *snaps fingers and naomi comes back*

Satoshi: *hugs naomi* IM SORRY NAOMI *sob* I DIDNT MEAN IT *kisses her for a second then goes back to hugging her*

Naomi: I know you didnt do it *pats his back while he messed up her shoulder with tears* you were possessed I know what it feels like *pecks him on the lips then goes back to patting his back*

Nyan: Man, I ship these two way too much! There are my OTP! Anyway Lizzie also says that seiko and kizami have to kiss

Kizami and Seiko: EW! I HAVE A BOYFRIEND/GIRLFRIEND YA KNOW!

Nyan: Sorry thats what Lizzie said! (still cant get over that joke XD)

Kizami and Seiko: *pecks eachother on the lips for one second and then pulls away and runs to their girlfriend/boyfriend*

Nyan: this is the last dare from Lizzie is... *snaps fingers and Lizzie appears with a katana*

Lizzie: to kill a few of the corpse party cast! *raises katana and kills all the corpse party character*

Nyan: sweet jesus, mary and joseph!

Lizzie: thanks for having me here Nyan!

Nyan: no problem! bye!*snaps fingers and Lizzie is gone while everyone from corpse party is back* Now lets play super smash bros since its a dare!

Everybody: YAY!

But seriously, send more truths and more dares because I enjoy writing this series. I am also writing another story so check that out and bye!


	7. Chapter 7

Nyan: I call being Kurby!

Seiko: OH CMON I WANTED KURBY!

Nyan: Well too bad!

Seiko: I will get REVENGE some day!

Nyan: But you already have something up your sleeve for me!

Seiko: SO what!

Nyan phone: YOU GOT MAIL!

Nyan: OH SWEET MORE TRUTHS AND DARES!

everybody: *silent*

Nyan: YAAAY! Nobody groans anymore!

Yoshiki: Its because we are used to truths and dares now.

Nyan: SHUT IT! The first dare is from shisharo (guest) and it says... *snaps fingers and Naomi and Satoshi are teleported to a rocky mountain with rock climbing gear*

Everybody: GOOD LUCK GUYS!

Naomi and Satoshi: Good luck *pecks eachother on lips then buzzer starts*

Nyan: GO GO GO! YOU GUYS ARE MY FAVORITE SHIP!

*After getting to the top and almost falling 19 times, we teleport back to the nyan nation stadium*

Nyan: the next dare from shisharo is... Yoshiki and Ayumi have to do the supermarket challenge! *snaps fingers and they get teleported to a supermarket*

*Its turns out that Yoshiki got milk, fritos, and diet coke, while Ayumi got Hand soap, salsa, and chicken noodle soup*

Nyan: *blends the milk, fritos, and diet coke together in a blender* Here ya go yoshiki, and good luck!

Yoshiki: *drinks it and gags* That aftertaste though! The ingrediants may be good seperate, but disgusting mixed! *Is on the verge of puking*

Nyan: *blends in hand soap, salsa, and chicken noodle soup together* Here ya go ayumi!

Ayumi: *drinks it and automatically pukes* THATS SO MUSHY UGH!

Everybody: EWWWWWWw

Nyan: *snaps fingers and everyone is normal* last dare from shisharo! Seiko and Kurosaki kiss! *pushes them together*

*they make out*

Nyan: Now im used to seeing people make out

*everybody nods in agreement*

Nyan: ANYWAY! moving on to ninja2018120! He/she says the dudes have to watch JB for 10 hours and the next 10 hours for 1 direction! (I HATE JB AND ONE DIRECTION WITH A PASSION!) GLAD THAT DOESNT INCLUDE ME! SINCE IM A GIRL! *snaps fingers and the boys teleport to a theater*

*All you can hear from the theater are manly screams and you can also hear things breaking*

Nyan: How do you think they are handling it?

Girls: BADLY!

Nyan: IKR I hate JB and one direction!

*The girls start a conversatin but the boys come out of the door 20 hours later*

Nyan: Oh! Times up! Next dare is yoshiki and kizami have a fist fight!

Yoshiki and Kizami: OH ITS ON!

*after them breaking tons of thing in the stadium and their faces being punched in 19 times, Nyan decides to do something*

Nyan: *kicks them both in nuts and they fall to ground*

Yoshiki and Kizami: JESUS MARY AND JOSEPH!

Nyan: *snaps fingers and they are normal again* Last dare from ninja is for Satoshi to fight 20 Nyans! *Snaps fingers and 20 clones of me start to form around Satoshi*

Satoshi: AHHHHHHH *starts running*

Nyan: I WANNA JOIN IN ON THE FUN! *jumps infront of Satoshi and he gets beat up by 21 nyans*

*Satoshi dies*

Nyan: oops *snaps fingers and Satoshi revives and the clones disappear*

Satoshi: I hate you!

Nyan: IM SORRY THATS WHAT NINJA SAID! (i have to stop saying that XD)Anyway! lets move on to Lizzie and she says she dares naomi to kill everyone! Wait, does that include me?

Naomi: *kills everyone besides me and satoshi*

Nyan: YOU HAVE TO KILL SATOSHI TOO! *snaps fingers and makes her kill satoshi*

Naomi: NOOOOOOOOO!

Nyan: Dude... *snaps fingers and everyone is alive*

Naomi: IM SO SORRY EVERYONE!

Everybody: ITS OK!

Nyan: Another dare from Lizzie is for satoshi to play amnesia! *snaps fingers and Satoshi teleports to game room*

Satoshi: Why is the room so dark and why am I wearing headphones?!

*all you can hear from the game room are little girl screams*

Nyan: Amnesia is a really scary game if you ask me. And its long just like Outlast!Anyway another dare from lizzie is that Satoshi have to make out! *pushes them together*

*they make out like all the other couples do*

Nyan: My favorite ship strikes again! Anyway, the next dare is kizami and seiko fight to the death!

*Seiko jumps on Kizami back and starts punching his face*

*kizami runs around in circles until he throws seiko off his back and into a glass pane*

Nyan: HEY THATS MY COMEDY AWARDS COLLECTION!

*kizami takes out his knife while seiko runs*

*kizami almost stabs seiko when...*

Nyan: NOOOOOOOOOO! *jumps infront of seiko and gets stabbed by my very own onii-chan*

Kizami: NYAN! *drops knife and bends down to fix the wound*

Seiko: KIZAMI! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO YOUR OWN LITTLE SISTER!

Yuu: What is this crap?

Nyan: dont worry about me im fine *coughs blood*

seiko: WAIT!

*everybody turns to look at her, even Nyan*

Seiko: Why did you save me Nyan?

*everybody turns their head in Nyan direction*

Nyan: YOUR MY FAVORITE CHARACTER NO DUH! *snaps fingers and my wound is gone and the pain is gone* Plus, you guys didnt even need to worry about me, I cant ever die!

Everyone: Oohhh...

Nyan: Anyway! Another dare from lizzie is yuka has to try to eat 500 ghost peppers! *snaps fingers and 500 ghost peppers show up on the table with about 5 milk cartons next to the pile* Eat up!

*after yuka eating about 2 and drinking milk cartons 19 times, she dies*

Nyan: knew it! *snaps fingers and she revives* Next dare from lizzie is Yuu needs to watch Seiko death and react to it! *snaps fingers and he teleports to the theater*

*All you can hear from the theater is curse words and manly screams*

Nyan: Jesus christ! *snaps fingers and Yuu comes back into stadium with his body shaking*

Yuu: ONEE CHAN DONT DIE! *hugs Seiko with all his might*

Seiko: Dont worry yuu! I wont die if Im Nyan's favorite character! You saw her save me!

Nyan: I like seeing brother and sister bonds. Moving on to the next dare from lizzie! Kurosaki has to kill kizami while ayumi kills naomi!

*Ayumi kills Naomi and Kurosaki kills Kizami, both in anger*

Nyan: wow you guys are ruthless! *snaps fingers and Naomi and kizami revive* Anyway moving on to EnchantedLoveyQiu! He/she says... *snaps fingers and he/she appears in the stadium*

EnchantedLoveyQiu: Hi nyan!

Nyan: HI! you said you wanted to read your dares!

EnchantedLoveyQiu: Oh yeah! My first dare is for Ayumi and Yoshiki to kiss! MY OTP!

Ayumi and yoshiki: Alright! *makes out with eachother*

EnchantedLoveyQiu: *fangirls* My second dare is for Satoshi and Kizami to skydive and try to hit the target! *snaps fingers and they satoshi and kizami teleport in a helecopter with parachutes*

Satoshi: AHHHHH *falls out helicopter*

Kizami: HA! Little weenie... *jumps out and takes out parachute*

Satoshi: *realizes he has parachutes and takes out parachute* Phew! *looks down and sees a target* Oh okay!

Nyan: let me make it a bit harder for ya! *snaps fingers and it becomes really windy* Good luck! Why does my long hair always get in my face! *tries to shove it away* (true fact about me, I have SUPER long hair!)

Kizami and Satoshi: AHHHHHH!

Satoshi: HOW DO I STEER THIS THING!

Kizami: LIKE THIS *shows satoshi*

Satoshi: THANKS *does the same thing as Kizami* WE ARE GOING TO MAKE IT I KNOW IT!

Kizami: LETS DO THIS!

*They both land in the target while everyone claps and their girlfriends and little sisters run over to them*

Naomi: THAT WAS AWESOME! ITS LIKE YOU WERE AN ANGEL!

Yuka: YEAH! EPIC!

*Satoshi and naomi peck eachother on the lips while Yuka pulls on his arm*

Tohko: I KNEW YOU COULD DO IT KIZAMI! *kisses him a bit*

Nyan: YEAH THAT WAS AWESOME! *brofists Kizami*Anyway lets get going *teleports us all back to stadium* Last dare for us today is... *teleports us to the outside world* TO PLAY THE WALKING DEAD GAME, IN REAL LIFE!

Everybody: AHHHHHHH!

Nyan saying send more truths and dares! i need more to write this story! I know Im busy with my other story but Im still writing this one for your information! Also, you can dare me in you want! Bye and hope you enjoyed!


	8. Chapter 8

Seiko: AHHHHHH! GET THIS UGLY PIECE OF CRAP OFF OF ME!

Nyan: I got it *smashes walker (zombie for those who dont watch walking dead D:) face in with a bat*

Seiko: Thanks! *high fives Nyan*

Ms yui: You got mail Nyan... *holds up Nyans phone*

Nyan: DID YOU STEAL MY PHONE?! *turns into a giant man-eating tiger*

Everyone: *screams or yells* O_O

Ms yui: N-NO! *drops Nyan phone into the paw of the man-eating Tiger Nyan cat*

Nyan: *turns back into normal* Thank you *sweet smile :)* Anyway, Lizzie has returned! She says... *snaps fingers and Lizzie appears* To be part-time helper in this series!

Other Fans: HEY! WHY CANT I BE PART-TIME HELPER?!

Nyan: BECAUSE YOU DIDNT REQUEST IT! Anyway, what is your first dare Lizzie?

Lizzie: My first dare is for Naomi and Satoshi to read the final chapters in musume manga *snaps fingers and they teleport into the game room* Next-

Within the Game room: HOLY $ %#!

Everybody: *looks at Nyan and Lizzie wide-eyed*

Nyan: *stares back at them, with the pro devil eyes of justice*

Yoshiki: dang, your not afraid to look someone in the eye, are you? (true fact about me, not afraid to look someone in the eye) *looks away from her devil eyes in fear*

Nyan: Nope

Lizzie: Anyway! I dare Naomi to kill everyone but 2 people *Snaps fingers and Naomi and Satoshi come back into stadium with wide-eyes crazy faces with messy hair*

Nyan: Care to explain what happened in there? *points to game room*

Naomi: This guy over here went crazy and broke a bunch of things *points to Satoshi, still wide-eyes*

Satoshi: Worst. Ending. Ever! *sits back down in a chair*

Naomi: It truly was! So perverted...

Everybody: *looks at Nyan and Lizzie, terrified*

Nyan: *looks everyone in the eye and they all quickly look away in fear* Continue, Lizzie

Lizzie: Thank you. My next dare is for kizami to be normal for about like 5 minutes! *snaps fingers and knife is gone from his breast pocket*

Kizami: What is this feeling?

Nyan: Woah...

*Five minutes later*

Kizami: *knife appears in breast pocket again* IM BACK...

Nyan: *snaps fingers and kizami is tied to a chair with his mouth duck taped* Move on Lizzie

Lizzie: Yuka gets to have revenge on Kizami! *tosses yuka a katana*

Yuka: YAY! *slices Kizami head off* (Just like Hercshel, I miss Santa D:)

Nyan: That reminded me of Hercshel's death from the walking dead. The govenor killed Santa on Christmas ;(

Lizzie: Im sorry *Hugs briefly then gets jumpy again* My next dare is for seiko to kill yuka and for kizami to kill naomi!

Seiko: Im so sorry... Yuu dont look

Yuu: *covers eyes and cries*

Nyan: Yuka, just close your eyes and we'll make it quick (kenny referance from the walking dead game :D) *gives seiko my precious revolver*

Yuka: *closes eyes*

Seiko: *shoots*

Satoshi: YOU BI- *gets grabbed by Nyan and Lizzie*

Seiko: *tosses nyan the revolver and runs into the basement*

Kizami: This is going to be fun... *takes out knife and starts tossing it in the air*

Satoshi: DONT DO IT *is being held back by Lizzie*

Naomi: Just do it quick, please...

Kizami: Ok! *stabs her chest and she dies*

Satoshi: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *drops to his knees and starts crying worse than anyone ever could* (he just lost the 2 most important people to him, imagine that happening to you! D:)

Nyan: *puts hand on his shoulder* Satoshi... Watch what I can do... *snaps fingers and Naomi and Yuka revive* SURPRISE YOU LITTLE WEENIE!

everybody: *claps hands as the 3 embrace*

Nyan: I like touching moments, but I havent cried in ages! (true fact about me, I almost never cry) Move on Lizzie

Lizzie: My last dare is for Tohko to kiss kizami

*they make out*

Lizzie: ewwww

Everybody but Lizzie: *silent*

Lizzie: How are you guys so silent about this?

Nyan: We get used to it *puts hand on shoulder while the people in the background nod* Lets move on to some dares from EnchantedLoveyQiu! She says... *snaps fingers and they all dress up at taylor swift backup dancers*

Yoshiki: WHAT IS THIS CRAP! *he messes with the line of his tutu*

Nyan: I watched the video and this is what she dares (I dont like Taylor Swift) so lets get this party started!

*Shake it off starts playing and the cast starts dancing*

Satoshi: Why do I have to break dance?

Nyan: Because we all know you will fail at it!

*The music video continues until the end, and at the end everyone is almost dead*

Lizzie: Wow that sucked!

Nyan: I know right! *high fives Lizzie*

Naomi: I hate you

Seiko: I LOVE YOU! YOU MADE ME GET A GOOD ANGLE OF NAOMI TWERKING IN THE VIDEO!

Nyan: Arent you supposed to be with Kurosaki? *points to Kurosaki is has his hand on his head, laying on the floor, breathing heavily*

Seiko: YES! BUT IT WAS STILL FANTASTIC!

Nyan: *stares at her with a WTF face* Moving on to the last dare from EnchantedLoveyQiu! Yoshiki has to eat a big burrito! YOU LUCKY PIECE OF CRAP! *snaps fingers and 2 giant burritos appear on a table*

Yoshiki: Why are there two?

Nyan: Because Im having one!

Lizzie: IT CAN BE A CONTEST! *blows whistle*

*After getting our mouths stuffed and fanning our mouths about 19 times, we finish our burritos*

Lizzie: The winner is yoshiki!

Nyan: I was always the world's slowest eater! (true fact about me) Moving on to shisharo! He/she says me and yoshiki have to play soccer against ronaldo and messi *groans*

Yoshiki: *groans*

Everybody: Why are you guys so sad?

Nyan: Because Im terrible at soccer and I dont like it. I like basketball better. IM SORRY THATS JUST MY OPINION DONT HATE PLEASE!

Yoshiki: Because Messi and Ronaldo are pro

Nyan: Im not even going to try to win, im just going to try to hurt people :D

Lizzie: *snaps fingers and they teleport to a soccer stadium with Ronaldo and Messi already on the field* Good luck!

Nyan: I dont need luck *stares at her with devil eyes*

Lizzie: *looks away* STOP STARING PEOPLE IN THE EYE IT SCARES THEM!

Nyan: *chuckles and runs out on the field, being center foward while Yoshiki is goalie* (Thats basically all I know about Soccer) *WE planned to switch positions every once in a while*

*After everyone falling, and Ronaldo and Messi being kicked by Nyan 19 times, there is a winner*

Lizzie: The winner obviously goes to the Ronaldo and Messi team. But the bad ass reward goes to the Nyan and Yoshiki team! *she hands out awards*

Yoshiki and Nyan (think you can come up with a fan ship name for them, If you can PM it to me and Ill see if its good): WE ARE BAD ASS! *bro fist*

Ronaldo and Messi (any ship name for these two?): HOW COME THEY GOT THE BAD ASS REWARD?!

Everyone: Because Nyan is the one that hurt you guys the most and Yoshiki is just plain bad ass!

Ronaldo and Messi: *huffs and leaves*

Nyan: Lemme put this in my comedy and bad ass rewards collection! *opens up glass cabinet and it reveals all the golden comedy and bad ass awards Nyan has won* And we will put it right here... *places it right next to the basketball game champion trophies*

Everybody: Its beautiful...

Nyan: Moving on to another dare from shisharo! He/she dares satoshi and naomi to do a cartwheeling contest while ayumi and azusa do horse back riding contest! *snaps fingers and Satomi (Satoshi and Naomi are my OTP) teleport to a grassy field while Ayumi and Azusa teleport to a horse back riding track*

Satomi: ITS ON!

Ayumi and Azusa (any ship name?): ITS ON!

*After watching the 4 being total retards, we decide a winner for both matches*

Nyan: The winner of the cartwheel contest is Naomi! *hands her the golden trophy*

Satoshi: Yeah, thats no surprise

Nyan: The winner of the horse back riding is... *opens envelope* Ayumi!

Azusa: She only won by a milla-second!

Everybody: So what?

Nyan: Moving on to Cadet Purtill! Yoshiki confess you feeling for Ayumi in da closet! *pushes them in a closet* #7MINUTESINHEAVEN *takes selfie* I done know why I just took that photo...

Lizzie: At least Im in it...

Nyan: IKR *high fives her again* Anyway, Mayu have to do #7MINUTESINHEAVEN with Morishige! *pushes them in Lizzie closet* Yuka gets to dress up Satoshi as a... HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *falls on floor*

Yoshiki: Isnt this deja-vu?

Flashback:

Nyan: Anyway, another dare from ficzilt is... HAHAHAHAHAHAHA *holds stomach in laughter and falls to groound, dropping dare card*

Present:

Satoshi: Oh yeah that is deja-vu! That means its not good for me! *chews his nails*

Nyan and Lizzie: *On the ground, laughing their faces off*

Satoshi: What does this say? *picks dare card off ground. Face drops and runs into bathroom, puking*

Nyan: TIME FOR SATOSHI PRINCESS TIME! *is almost crying, but snaps fingers before she cries of laughter* I will not let my reputation down! Yuka, go dress you onii-chan in this *gives her snow white costume*

Yuka: YAAAAAY! I ALWAYS WANTED TO DO THIS! *runs into bathroom and all you hear is Satoshi screaming*

Naomi: Oh this is going to be good...

Nyan: Hell yeah! *high fives Naomi*

Satoshi: *waddles out of bathroom, wrapped in a tight snow white costume, and high heels*

Everyone: *laughing their heads off*

Satoshi: *walks over to Nyan* What is the meaning of this!

Nyan: *snaps fingers and everyone is normal* What do you mean, Satoshi?

Satoshi: *looks down and sees that the snow white costume is gone, and that he can finally breath and walk* This is over...

Nyan: *just stared at him with the devil eye, but with a sweet smile. Just picture that XD* Next dare from Cadet Purtill, Yoshiki sing a song to Ayumi! *snaps fingers and instruments appear before him* Use them if you like!

Yoshiki: Oh i will! *takes instrument and sings She will be loved to Ayumi*

Nyan: I love that song for some reason. Morishige has to kiss a girl thats not mayu! (please dont be me)

Morishige: *looks around and walks over to the only single girl, Ran, and pecks her cheek than runs back over to his spot, taking selfies*

Ran: *runs to bathroom to wash her face*

Nyan: I glad I DONT ship these two. They are ugly together

Everybody: *nods*

Nyan: Seiko #7MINUTESINHEAVEN with Satoshi! (make the hashtag last!) *pushes them inside a closet* Truths from Cadet Purtill, one, satoshi, did you know yuka loves you?

Satoshi: Thats false, Yuka just whispered to me that she has a little crush on that little dude over there *points to Yuu*

Yuka: ONII-CHAN!

Yuu: Me?

Nyan: DOESNT MATTER! the last truth from Cadet is Kizami, WHY DID YOU THINK YUKA WAS YOUR LITTLE SISTER IN HEAVENLY HOST?!

Kizami: I always wanted a little sister...

Nyan: *stares him right in the eye with the devil eye*

Kizami: *looks away* Damn you...

Nyan: Anyway! *Lizzie hands her a paper* More dares from NINJA2018120! He says... *snaps fingers and Ninja appears with a cape on his back, sword in his hand, trees in the background saying "notice me senpai" For some annoying reason! And, a maniac laugh!*

Ninja: AYUMI SEE YOSHIKI DIE 99 TIMES! *snaps fingers and she teleports to a theater*

Ayumi in the theateer: AHHHHH! STOP IT!

Yoshiki: STOP TORTURING HER!

Ninja: BACK OFF BRO-SHIKI *draws sword like a boss* My next dare says everyone gets revenge on Nyan!

Ayumi: *busts through theater door* IM IN!

Nyan: Wait what? AHAHHHHHHH! *gets tackled by everyone including Ninja and Lizzie* STOP OR YOU REGRET!

*Nyan punches all the girls and they fly to the walls, while struggles to fight all the boys at once*

Nyan: I MAY BE A GIRL BUT I AM STRONGER THEN 1 MILLION MEN COMBINED! *turns into giant man-eating tiger*

Ninja: On second thought... *hides behind Yoshiki, satoshi, and morishige*

Giant man-eating tiger: *pushes the 3 front boys out of the way and steps up to Ninja*

Ninja: I WILL STAND MY GROUND! *draws sword*

Nyan: *Picks him up with one hand*

Ninja: PUT ME DOWN!

*Everyone is just watching, eating popcorn XD*

Nyan: *drops Ninja to the ground and he falls and lands like a boss* *shrinks to normal size* Lets settle this like real humans... *stares at him with devil stare and devil grin*

Ninja: *looks away* Damn, your good... *looks back and draws sword*

Nyan: *gets in fighting stance* You wanna go, lets go! *throws fast punch and hits him square in the face* Unless you want to beg for help *kicks him in the nuts but he doesnt fall down*

Ninja: I WILL NOT FALL! *swings sword but Nyan catches it in her hands* Umm

Nyan: *takes sword* Break this, Onii-chan *tosses Kizami the sword*

Kizami: Um Ok! *Bends sword and breaks it*

Nyan: OH look, your weapon is broken *pouty face*

Ninja: *claps hands* GO MY TREE MINIONS! *points to Nyan with both hands and trees coming charging after her behind him*

Nyan: Trees! AHHHHHH! *stands ground*

Trees: YOU WILL DIE!

Nyan: *snaps finger and spawns chainsaw* You wanna go home now, trees?

Trees: On second thought boss, I gotta take care of my family. Bye! *waves and disappears*

Ninja: NO FAIR!

Nyan: Tell it to the hand, girlfriend *puts hand to his face*

You got a little something on your face there... *Punches him and kicks his nuts while he falls to ground* IT WAS PAIN!

Ninja: Im sorry Dad... *faints*

Nyan: *put foot gently on Ninja's fainted body* I now declare Women... STRONGER THEN MEN! *points my precious revolver up in the sky*

Girls: *celebration time, come on!*

Boy: *silent*

Lizzie: anyway! HeartCheshire as joined! He/she says to... Oh no... *snaps fingers and some douchebag appears with pink hair, purple jacket, pierced ears, and a pocket knife*

Kai Shimada: Where the hell am I? Kizami, Is that you... And tohko? AND KUROSAKI?!

Nyan: Oh god I hat this guy. Attention All guys, I suggest you hold your girlfriends tight, and never let go near this guy! *yells into a mega phone*

Kai Shimada: Damn Woman! Keep it down!

Nyan: No, because I already declared Women stronger than men!

Girls: *celebration time, come on!*

Boys: Its true...

Kai Shimada: Well screw that... *looks around room with hungry eyes*

Boys: *hold their girlfriends and siblings close, and thats basically everybody except for Lizzie and Ninja*

Kai Shimada: Well damn... girl! *reached out his hand to Lizzie but suddenly Nyan grabbed it and made him slap himself* EH WHAT THE HELL!

Nyan: What the hell is wrong with you! Your hitting on my friend who is clearly not interested in you!

Kai Shimada: Are you just jealous that Im hitting on her instead?

Nyan: Why would I like a douchebag, smart ass, and dumb ass like you? Get off my property you dirty piece of crap! *snaps fingers and hes tied up in a chair with duck tape over his mouth* Moving on to the next dare from CheshireHeart is for Mayu to sing talk dirty to me while Ayumi sings let it go!

*Lots of sexual harrassment is happening mixed in with joyful little kids disney music XD*

Nyan: JUST STOP! *takes their microphones* THATS TOO WEIRD! *holds ears and stomps back to place* A truth for Naomi from CheshireHeart is who is the hottest guy besides Satoshi!

Naomi: Ummm, I dont know, Yoshiki? I dont know! *slamming her foot in the ground as everyone exchanged glances and glares*

Nyan: Truth for all, who would you kill if you had to kill someone in the group!

Basically Everyone: Kai Shimada!

Kai Shimada: HEY!

Nyan: HOW DID YOU GET YOUR DUCK TAPE OFF?

Kai Shimada: Umm...

Nyan: *puts more duck tape over his mouth* lets move on to Shannonb7593! He/she says... *snaps fingers and shannonb pops up*

Shannonb: Thanks nyan!

Nyan: You welcome! What are you dares, me amigo?!

Shannonb: we all have to do the ice bucket challenge!

Nyan: Does that include us? *points to me, shannonb, Lizzie, and Ninja*

Shannonb: yes!

Everybody: *Groans*

Nyan: I nominate Pewdiepie, ALL my friends, and Randalisawesome! *dumps ice bucket all over herself* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *runs back in line*

*After everyone goes, we all come back into the stadium, freezing and wet*

Nyan: Oh god... Next dare please...

Shannonb: Next dare from me, says we all do a skit as Ayumi and Yoshiki as the OTP! *snaps fingers and we teleport to behind the stage, not freezing and not wet*

Nyan: What king of skit?

Shannonb: romance, duh! They are my OTP!

Nyan: Im sorry to say this but I like SatoshixNaomi better. But I still LOVE AyumixYoshiki!

*A little play about Romeo and Juliett*

Nyan: I am Tired out!

Shannonb: My darees are not done yet!

Nyan: Ugh! *gets up from couch*

Shannonb: The last dare of the day is... *snaps fingers and we teleport to the wild* We are animals and we have to survive!

Nyan: Are me and Seiko the only cats?!

Everybody: *nods*

Nyan and Seiko: CAT BUDDIES *high paw eachother*

I hope you enjoy this series! Im also making another called Vacation in Venice! Im starting it soon but not right now. Hope you enjoyed but remember to put truths and dares for everyone, including Nyan (me), Lizzie, Kai (I hate that guy with a passion), Ms Yui, and Tsukasa! I havent seen any dares for Ms yui and tsukasa in a while! Anyways, peace out!


	9. Chapter 9

Nyan: Guys I just caught a deer!

Yoshiki: NO fair! You have claws

Nyan: We both have claws, and we both have teeth!

Yoshiki: Whatever

Nyan's Phone: YOU GOT-

Nyan: SHUT UP SIRI! *shoots phone*

Everybody: O_O

Lizzie: holy crap, why did you do that?

Nyan: Siri is annoying thats why. Lets just do some dares okay?

Everybody: Agreed

Nyan: Lets do requests first. The first request is... *snaps fingers and HeartCheshire appears* For Heartchesire to be a helper!

HeartCheshire: YAAAAAY!

Nyan: Next request is... *snaps fingers and AxelTheMoon appears* For this guy to be a helper!

Axel: YEAH!

Nyan: The Last request is... *snaps fingers and Ninja appears* For Ninja to be back!

Ninja: OH YEAH!

Nyan: Anyway, lets start off with Lizzie's dares. Lizzie you have the honors... *hands Lizzie the card*

Lizzie: Thank you. My first dare is... *snaps fingers and Lizzie and Ninja appear in a boxing arena with their katana's in their back* For Us to fight to the death!

Ninja: Oh its on! *draws katana*

Lizzie: *draws katana*

*They are fighting until 1 minute is up*

Nyan: Well, thats going to take long! Lets move on without them! The next dare from lizzie is for her to fight Kai. Dont worry I will do it *snaps fingers and Nyan and Kai teleport to a boxing arena*

Kai: OH YOU GOING DOWN LITTLE B**** *sprints toward her*

Nyan: OH, we starting already, arent we? *super jumps over him*

Kai: *bounces off side*

Nyan: *his back comes flying toward me* Crap *stops his body and turns him around* Surprise Weenie! *punches his face in and he falls*

Kai: Oh god...

Nyan: Oh, Im not just done with you yet, buddy! *gets on top of him and starts punching his face in*

Kai: *starts bleeding*

Nyan: Oh, not dying yet, huh? *gets off and kicks his crotch* HOW ABOUT THAT FOR A CHANGE?!

Kai: *coughs blood* Thats enough... Please!

Nyan: *kneels down* Sorry but not Sorry you piece of crap *holds revolver to his forehead* Any last words?

Kai: Yes... *his hand goes toward his pocket knife but Nyan doesnt notice*

Nyan: What is it?

Kai: Its... BYE BYE B**** *swings knife at her but Nyan dodges*

Nyan: Not acceptable, Weenie! *shoots his face*

Everybody: *watching, eating popcorn and cheering on Nyan XD*

Nyan: IM not going to bring him back any time soon

Lizzie: GREAT JOB NYAN! *does secret handshake with Nyan*

Nyan: So... How did the fight go with Ninja?

Lizzie and Ninja: Ummm...

Kizami: They both died :D

everybody but Nyan: *glares daggers at Kizami*

Kizami: You guys dont scare me

Nyan: I got this guys *stares him in the eye with devil look*

Kizami: OK, now THAT scares me!

Nyan: *chuckles* Moving on to more dares from Lizzie! Sorry, Kai is already dead.

Lizzie: Its ok, just keep him like that

Axel and Ninja: Good idea *thumbs up*

Lizzie: My next dare is *pushes Naomi and Satoshi together and they make out* MY next dare is... *snaps fingers and a possessed Satoshi killed Ayumi with an axe*

Nyan: LOL! Like Lee from the walking dead game season 1!

Lizzie: Right...

Yoshiki: HOLY CRAP WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU *manly tears* YOU! *points finger at Satoshi*

Axel: Is this supposed to happen?

Ninja: It happens alot

Nyan: Dont worry, I got this! *snaps fingers and everyone is normal, not mad or possessed, and alive too, except Kai*

Lizzie: Thanks. My next dare is *a possessed Tohko TRIES to kill kizami with an axe*

Kizami: WOAH! *holds her off of him* TOHKO WHAT YA DOING! *pushes her into the kitchen counter* CRAP! *takes out knife*

Tohko: Must kill... *teleports behind him with axe held high*

Kizami: Where did she- *head gets cut off*

Nyan: CORPSE PARTY LEE STRIKES AGAIN!

Ninja: WOULD YOU STOP WITH THE LEE!

Nyan: NO XD

Axel: Lets just move on

Ms Yui: Can we stop killing people now?!

Lizzie: LEMME READ MY DARES! The rest of my dares is just for some characters to react to game likes, miaso, mad father, Aoi oni, and lb! I gonna go shower now :3 *teleports to bathroom*

Nyan: Well, I know what all those games are, and they are weird, expecially the Aoi oni one since the monster is a pedophile.

Axel and Ninja: Damn

HeartCheshire: I havent even said anything yet XD Im jsut so surprised on how you handle this crew here XD working on the set is weird.

Nyan: IKR! Anyway, its time for your dares Heart

Heart: OK! My first dare is for *snaps fingers and Kai is alive* For Kai to kiss someone that I wont say out loud because I will get killed, soooo *snaps fingers and is in a force field* Kai has to kiss Nyan! *runs out the door*

Nyan: WHAT!

Everybody: WHAT!

Heart: *runs back through the door* WHAT!

Everybody: *looks at Heart*

Heart: I mean... *fixes clothes* Yeah! Kai has to kiss Nyan! *runs back out*

Nyan: OH I SWEAR I WILL- *gets restrained by Axel and Ninja*

LETS ME GO!

Everybody: *backs up, the one who backs up most is Kai*

Axel and Ninja: NO!

Nyan: *turns into a giant man-eating tiger* YOU SHOULDVE LET ME GO! *roars louder than ever*

Seiko: Oh come on! IF YOU DO THIS I WILL BE YOUR BEST FRIEND!

Nyan: *keeps roaring but stops for a moment, then keeps roaring*

Seiko: COME ON NYAN! YOUR MY BEST FRIEND, RIGHT?!

Nyan: *Stops roaring* Yes, why?

Seiko: Because a real friend would do this

Nyan: *shrinks* Dont force me to do this

Heart: If you dont, then you will regret it!

Nyan: *turns into a giant man-eating tiger and starts roaring and chasing Heart*

Girls: *girly screams*

Boys: OMG! HOLY CRAP! *Satoshi screams like a little girl though XD*

Heart: A LITTLE HELP HERE?!

Lizzie: Hey, did I miss- *A Heart runs by her with a Giant Man-eating tiger behind her* HOLY CRAP!

Axel and Ninja: *nods at eachother* We got this! *snaps fingers and giant man-eating tiger is in a diamond cage that is indestructible*

Nyan: LET. ME. OUT! *roars*

Everybody: *hair is being blown by her roar with is more powerful then strong wind*

Kai: Good kitty... *starts moving slowly up to her cage*

Nyan: *roars, spits, and almost eats him*

Kai: AHHHHHH *hides behind Lizzie*

Lizzie: *stabs his face in with katana, then snaps fingers and revives him* Nyan calm down!

Heart: I got this! *injects Nyan with a shot*

Nyan: *stops roaring immediately* Oh jeez... *falls down in cage, unconsious*

Everybody: O_O WHAT KIND OF SHOT WAS THAT?!

Heart: A sleeping shot!

Everybody: *calms down*

Nyan: *her giant man-eating tiger form is slowly shrinking*

Satoshi: How long does it last?

Heart: A few minutes after she's shrunk fully!

Everybody: *waits until she shrinks*

Seiko: *shoves Kai in her cage* Go kiss her quickly!

Nyan: *moving in her sleep*

Kai: *creeps up on Nyan*

Everybody: *watching silently, eating popcorn XD*

Nyan: *flinches but goes back to sleep*

Kai: *pecks her on lips but starts getting choked by Nyan*

Nyan: THAT GOOD ENOUGH FOR YA, HEART?! *still choking him and raises his body up in the air more and more*

Heart: long enough

Nyan: Thank god *throws Kai to the wall with all her force* He's definitely knocked out now! *kicks his crotch*

Everybody: *nods as Nyan comes out the cage and locks Kai in*

Nyan: Next dare please!

Heart: My truth is... Yoshiki, is the most attractive girl besides Ayumi

Yoshiki: ummm... (yolo) Azusa?

Azusa: I KNEW IT *raps arms around his neck and leans in*

Yoshiki and Ayumi: HELL NO! *slaps her*

Azusa: OH god damn...

Nyan: lol

Heart: My last truth is for everyone and it says... which boy gets on your nerves most besides Kai!

*mostly everyone says Kizami except some people...*

Yoshiki: Its gotta be Morishige man!

Mayu and Morishige: *glares daggers at Yoshiki but he doesnt notice*

Nyan: I would have to pick either Kizami or Morishige

Mayu and Morishige: *glares daggers at Nyan but she notices*

Nyan: *glares back at them*

Mayu: Man, your too scary!

Morishige: crap...

Nyan: Moving on! Axel you have the honors to read your own truths and dares...

Axel: Thank you! I dare Yuu and Seiko to react on Corpse Party 2D: Fatal Operation! *snaps fingers and they teleport to the game room* Now my next-

Within the game room: OH JESUS IT SO BAD SO QUICKLY!

Axel: Lets do Sparta! *snaps fingers and we all teleport to the scene of sparta kick*

Yuu: Woah, Im leonardo!

Kai: Why Am I this african american messenger?

Everybody: RACIST!

Yuu: Since your racist, THIS. IS. SPARTA! *kicks him off ledge*

Kai: HOLY- *falls in hole*

Everybody: *teleports back to Nyan Nation Stadium*

Nyan: BEST. SCENE. EVER! *kicks Kai in the crotch*

Kai: HOLY- *gets punches in face by Nyan*

Ninja: Lets just move on to my dares! *takes dare card* Fight THESE! *snaps fingers and millions of moms attack everybody*

Nyan: HOLY- *gets cut off by mom saying: GO TO YOUR ROOM*

Lizzie: *punches mom in face and rest of mom's look at her*

Axel: I think you just angered them...

Naomi: RUN!

Everybody: *runs while moms chase them*

Nyan: *stops to look at the slow-running moms*

Everybody: WHAT ARE YOU DOING!

Nyan: JUST KEEP RUNNING!

Everybody but Seiko: *keeps on running*

Seiko: ARE YOU CRAZY?! THEY ARE MOMS! MOOOOOOOOMS!

Nyan: I can handle myself!

Lizzie: Seiko!

Seiko: *looks back and sees a Lizzie telling her to come with them and she does as asked*

Nyan: Time to go, mom! *turns into man-eating tiger*

Moms: *stop dead in their tracks*

Nyan: I could use a breakfast...

Mom: Ummm- *gets swallowed by nyan*

Nyan: Yummy! *shrinks* OH GOD WHATS IN MY STOMACH! *turns into a giant man-eating tiger again and walks back to find friends*

Ninja: HOW DID YOU SURVIVE THAT?! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO- *gets shushed by Nyan's giant fluffy finger XD*

Nyan: Zip it punk!

Yuka: Why are you still a giant man-eating tiger?

Nyan: Well, I did the only thing I could do... Eat the moms! When I shrink my stomach is about to explode! SO I have to let it digest!

Lizzie: Thats disturbing...

Everybody: *nods*

Nyan: Just move on to the next dare from Ninja

Ninja: OK! *snaps fingers and teleports above in a spectating room* BYE NYAN! *snaps fingers and Nyan teleports to the shadow realm where her powers dont work* AND GOODBYE EVERYONE ELSE! *snaps fingers and the ghosts from heavenly host come and attack everyone with hesitation* MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

?: Oh, Ninja!

Ninja: Hmm? *turns around and sees the door almost broken off* HOLY- *door breaks off and it reveals a giant man-eating tiger*

Nyan: You do realize that the shadow realm is in the basement, right?

Ninja: Uhhh uhhh *draws sword nervously*

Nyan: I couldnt use my powers in there, but now *blue flames start to form around her wrists* I have my powers in the regular world...

Ninja: *stands ground*

Nyan: *walks up to him slowly*

Ninja: Umm...?

Nyan: *flicks Ninja's sword out of his hands*

Ninja: *gets in fighting stance*

Nyan: *bends down on one knee* Hi friend, nice to see your again *quickly takes out revolver and shoots him in head* No whats going on here? *looks below at the bloody mess the ghosts are making* OH cmon! *walks down there*

Ghosts: *stops laughing and turns to look at a giant man-eating tiger*

Nyan: HI!

Boy ghost: *runs toward the giant man-eating tiger but Nyan picks him up and chokes him and his knife drops*

Nyan: How does it feel?

Boy ghost: *dies*

Nyan: *drops his body* Anyone else?

Ghosts: *shake their heads and run off with the boy ghost's body*

Nyan: *snaps fingers and EVERYONE is alive* YOU guys seriously couldnt take on a couple of ghosts?

Axel: HOW ARE WE SUPPOSE TO DO THAT?!

Heart: YEAH?!

Lizzie: YEAH HOW?!

Nyan: Bye standing your guard and having faith. But mostly just being bad ass, like me

Everyone: *glares daggers at Nyan but quickly looks away since Nyan was looking all of them in the eye with the devil look*\

Nyan: Moving on the MinnieMe (guest)! And he/she says... *snaps fingers and MinnieMe shows up with a free candy stand*

MinnieMe: FREE CANDY! Free candy anyone?

Everyone: *rushes over and take all the candy in 3 seconds falt*

MinnieMe: Woah...

Nyan: *is eating a hershey bar* Anyway, Ayumi and yoshiki has to read a lemon about themselves *snaps fingers and they teleport to the game room*

Kurosaki: Dont we have enough lemons?

Seiko: NEVER ENOUGH LEMONS!

Nyan: Anyway! Another dare from-

Within the Game room: WTF IS THIS CRAP! WE WOULD NEVER DO THIS!

Nyan: I wonder which lemon though... Anyway the next dare is... *snaps fingers and Satsuki appears*

Yuka: Satsuki?!

Satuki: Yuka?!

Yuka: What-What are you doing here?!

Satsuki: I was just eating chips at home when-

MinnieMe: MY DARE IS FOR YOU 2 TO KISS! *pushes them together but they quickly tear apart*

Nyan: Long enough. Now everyone has to read the scarriest creepy pasta story! But which one... I think your guys should read slendermans story because I think he is the scariest out of them all *snaps fingers and everyone but me recieves a printed paper*

Everybody: HOLY CRAP!

Nyan: IKR! Anyway, moving on to Shisharo and she says that Kai has to jump in a pool of eels! *snaps fingers and Kai teleports on a 50 foot diving board above a pool of electric eels, plus, hes in a swimsuit*

Kai: I DONT WANNA!

Nyan: I got this guy... *climbs up ladder*

Kai: WHY DOES EVERYONE HATE ME? WHY CAN I- HOLY CRAP! *gets pushed by Nyan in the pool of eels and falls from 50 feet in a swimsuit*

Nyan: WOOHOO! CELEBRATION TIME, COME ON! *celebrates*

Kai: *falls in and gets eaten and electricuted by the eels* *dies*

Nyan: Lets continue *snaps fingers and teleports to Nyan Nation Stadium* Shisharo dares Ran and Ayumi to have a Tennis match! I dont know much about Tennis but YOLO AM I RIGHT?! *snaps fingers and they teleport to a tennis match*

Ran and Ayumi: YOU GOING DOWN!

Nyan: START!

*The ball just keeps going back and forth until Ran messes up*

Nyan: THE WINNER IS AYUMI!

Everybody: *some people cheer but some people boo*

Nyan: Stop whining! *snaps fingers and teleports back to Nyan Nation Stadium*

Tsukasa: I jsut realized that Axel, Ninja, Lizzie, Heart, and MinnieMe were gone!

Nyan: Yeah they climbed out a window a long time ago! This card says for someone that has author powers thats not me has to read this *snaps fingers and shisharo appears* You have the honors of reading the last dare!

shisharo: OKAY! *snaps fingers and Pewdiepie appears in the stadium*

Pewds: Hey bros my name is- OMG WHERE AM I?! WHERE THE FLYING F*** AM I?! IS THAT A F***ING GIANT MAN-EATING TIGER?! *points to Nyan*

Nyan: I AM YOUR BIGGEST FAN!

Pewds: I DONT THINK MY BIGGEST FAN WOULD BE A GIANT MAN-EATING TIGER! IM OUT! *turns around to open door but bumps into the wall* WTF!

Shisharo: LETS PLAY TWISTER WITH PEWDS EVERYONE!

Everyone (especially Nyan): YAAAAY!

Send More truths and dares! MAKE THE #7MINUTESINHEAVEN quote last! What is your favorite Nyan Ship? Is it NyanxSatoshi (Nyoshi) Is it NyanxYoshiki (Nyshiki) WHAT IS IT?! LETS ME KNOW!


	10. Chapter 10

Seiko: Left foot red!

Nyan: *Puts left foot red*

Pewds: I still cant believe Im playing Twister with the cast of corpse party... AWESOME!

Seiko: Right hand green!

Pewds: Oh god... *attemps to put right hand green* Almost got it... OH CRAP! *falls on Nyan*

Everybody: XD

Nyan: I WIN! *gets up and dances while everyone else dances XD*

Pewds: Screw you!

Nyans new phone: You got mail!

Nyan: YAAAAAY!

Pewds: What the hell does that mean?

Everybody: It means more truths and dares!

Pewds: Oh no...

Nyan: The first person we are hearing from today is Crystalz101 and he/she says... *snaps fingers and Crystalz appears* You have the honors...

Crystalz: Thanks nyan! Anyway, Nyan, you get the beat up Kai and all your haters!

Nyan: THANK GOD! *shoots Kai in the face with revolver*

Pewds: WTF IS WRONG WITH YOU!

Nyan: I HATED THAT PIECE OF CRAP! EVERYONE HERE DID! Now, to kill the guest that said I was a bad OC! *puts on fingerless gloves and starts punching the hell out of guest*

Pewds: JESUS CHRIST! ARE YOU GUYS USED TO THIS?!

Yoshiki: Pretty much...

Naomi: yeah...

Satoshi: No doubt about it!

Pewds: Wow...

Nyan: *Is still beating the crap out of the guest that said she was a bad OC* Okay, Im bored now *shoots guest in face* Next dare Crystalz!

Pewds: YOU ARE RUTHLESS!

Nyan: That guest said I was not funny, said I was obnoxious, called me a bad OC, and suggested I start making stories of just the characters (which I will eventually do, thank you very much) BUt Im too focused on this story right now!

Crystalz: Ok! My next dare is Ayumi gets to kill Azusa however she wants!(hell yeah!)

Ayumi: WITH PLEASURE! *slaps Azusa*

Azusa: OH HELL NAWH!

Everybody: *just watches them get in a fist fight XD*

Nyan: Next person! This one is and he/she says to be here! *snaps fingers and appears* You have the honors!

Ultimategamer: Thanks nyan! My first dare is everyone has to drink 20 sodas within 5 mins! *snaps fingers and a table appears with 20 sodas for each person*

Nyan: Is that even possible?

Ultimategamer: I dont know...

Everybody: O_O

Nyan: Lets just get started

Ms Yui: Yup

Tsukasa: I agree

Tohko: No doubt

Kizami: Im bored but YOLO

Everybody: *Drinks the soda*

Nyan: Oh god *hic* I have the *hic* HICCUPS!

Yuka: Same *hic* here! *hic*

Everybody: *has the hiccups*

Nyan: This hurts *hic* my lungs *snaps fingers and the hiccups are gone for everyone except Kai*

Kia: WHAT THE *hic* HELL!

Nyan: Deal with it!

Crystalz: Lets just get on with it...

Ultimategamer: Agreed! My second dare is NYAN VS SACHIKO! *snaps fingers and Nyan and Sachiko appear in a stadium*

(If you read my one-shot then you know what happens!)

Everybody: NYAN WON! *applause*

Nyan: THATS THE SECOND TIME I HAD TO DO THAT! *snaps fingers and Nyans wounds are gone and we teleports back to stadium* Next truth or dare please

Ultimategamer: my next truth or dare is a truth! It is for Nyan and it says, what is the dumbest thing you have ever done and would you do it for a ton of cash?

Everybody: oooooooo! *looks at Nyan*

Nyan: To be honest with you, I did alot of dumb things back in my day! I used to play truth or dare ALOT! And me and my friends were really crazy! (all of these are true fast) But that one moment...

Everybody: WHAT IS IT!

Seiko: SPIT IT OUT WOMAN!

Nyan: Is when I was on the field with my friends, playing truth or dare... *memory flash*

Memory flash, (This is a true story by the way XD)

Nyan and her friends out on the grassy fields, laughing their heads off. "That was a good dare Nyan!" A boy with short hair yelled as the rest just kept laughing. They waited until their fat but funny friend was done running up to the teachers and doing the chicken dance. "Was that good?" The slightly fat kid asked as he got back from his dare, and people were still laughing like hell. "That was funny as hell!" The irish friend yelled as the slightly fat kid sat down. "Well, now its my turn for a dare! Someone ask me truth or dare!" Nyan yelled. "Truth or dare?" The girl with short hair asked. "Dare!" Nyan said. "I dare you to interupt there soccer game in the most dangerous way possible!" The girl with short hair yelled. "YEAH DO IT!" Everybody shouted at Nyan. "They are going to be so pissed, but YOLO!" Nyan yelled and got up and ran over to the group of kids at the soccer field while the others spectated. "LOOK AT ME!" Nyan yelled as she did a front flip infront of the soccer ball while someone kicked in. The soccer ball hit her right in the face during the frontflip, so she landed right on her back, swollen as hell (VERY TRUE STORY! NO JOKE XD). The kids were such hard kickers! It was also true that they got pissed off so easilly.

"What the hell Nyan!" This douchebag named Tommy yelled as I just layed there in pain as others laughed and yelled in fury. "WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!" This guy with glasses shouted as he walked over. "Oh you do not want to see what happens after school today" This ugly kid said as he looked furiously at my body. "HOW THE HELL DID YOU EVEN MANAGE THAT!" This guy in the green shirt yelled as he almost stomped on me but was restricted but his friends (I almost got stomped on, literally, that how easilly these people get pissed off!) "Uhhhh" Nyan groaned in pain as the truth or dare friends rushed over. "Are you okay?!" The girl in short hair asked and the guys just chuckled a bit. "Im fine, just got kicked in the face while doing a front flip to interupt the game, like you asked" Nyan said sarcastically. "I HATE YOU SO MUCH!" The soccer kids yelled at the girl with short hair. She was one of Nyan's best friends. "RUN!" One of the truth or dare friends said as they all left Nyan for death (sarcastic). "AHHHHHH!" The soccer kids yelled as they ran after the truth or dare friends. Nyan was deserted, laying on the soccer field, in incredibly pain on her face, and her back.

Present,

Everyone: *laughing their heads off*

Nyan: ITS NOT FUNNY!

Crystalz: *puts hand on Nyan shoulder* Yes it is *starts laughing again*

Nyan: *pouts* Play it the hard way, huh? *devilish look*

Everybody: *immediately stops laughing by the looks of Nyan*

Ultimategamer: Would you do that again for a ton of cash?

Nyan: To relive that moment for a ton of cash, hmmmm *puts hand on chin*

Everybody: *waits for answer*

Nyan: I probably would to be honest with you

Pewds: wow, I would not do that!

Satoshi: Me niether

Everybody: Maybe, but probably not

Nyan: What can I say, im a daredevil

Kizami: I can tell *chuckles a bit*

Nyan: *glares at Kizami with devil eyes*

Kizami: *stops laughing*

Nyan: NEXT PERSON! Its ninja again! *snaps fingers and Ninja appears*

Ninja: *maniac laugh* MY STRONGEST ARMY, GO! *snaps fingers and 10 giant man-eating tigers rush after the cast and crew* *maniac laugh* oh look, french fries, MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *snaps fingers and is gone*

Nyan: I got this! *turns into giant man-eating tiger* HELLO COUSINS *roars louder than ever*

Tigers: *keeps on rushing*

Nyan: You guys should leave...

Pewds: WHY ARE THERE SO MANY CRAZY PEOPLE OUT THERE! *runs out door*

Everybody else except Nyan: *runs out door and shut door behind it*

Nyan: *takes out revolver and back up hunters knife* This is going to get messy...

Crystalz: Do you think Nyan is safe?

Ultimategamer: She'll be just- *hears gunshots* YUP!

Nyan:*Backs up a bit* *tries to shoot 3 in the head but they juke and get shot in the knee*

*The 3 tigers fall to the ground, but the 7 keep on running*

Nyan: *spins around and the tigers get confused, and then shoots about 4 in the chest*

*The 3 last tigers standing keep charging foward*

Nyan: Crap, outta ammo! *drops gun and draws hunter knife* Gotta be a survivor... *rushes toward other 4 tigers*

3 tigers: *gets claws out*

Nyan: *sweeps under one of the tigers legs, then stabs the one in the head and it falls down*

2 tigers: *turns around and sees their tiger friend has a hunter knife in its head*

Nyan and the other tigers: *rushes toward the knife*

Nyan: *puts on fingerless gloves while running and punches the closest tiger to the knife, then picks up the knife*

punched tiger: *gets knocked out*

not-punched tiger: Nyan... remember me... from your childhood?

Nyan: *looks at not-punched tiger closely* Oh my god... *drops knife*

Not-punched tiger: Thats right, it me, the one who KICKED YOU IN THE FACE WITH A SOCCER BALL IN ELEMENTARY SCHOOL!

Nyan: Tommy... I will always hate you for that...

Tommy: well... At least you didnt find out why Your little friend that dared you to interupt our game got that black eye, huh? HUH?!

Nyan: ._.

Tommy: *laughs* Here we are...

Nyan: *silent*

Tommy: Remember that time we all played American football. Remember that time where we were on different teams, and you made sure I didnt catch it when out team had the ball on the 4th down?

Nyan: Yes, I remember, I TOTALLY OWNED YOU ON THAT PLAY *jumps happily*

Tommy: YOU B**** SLAPPED IT OUT OF MY REACH! YOU JUMPED OVER MY BACK AND B**** SLAPPED IT! JUST LIKE THE B**** YOU ARE!

Nyan: IKR, THAT WAS AWESOME!

Tommy: You are so dumb...

Nyan: Dumb, huh? Remember when I got better math scores than you on all the math tests?

Tommy: *furious*

Nyan: I think you are the dumb one now... *devil grin*

Tommy: THATS IT! *runs towards her*

Nyan: *runs toward him* I REMEMBER YOU WERE A SELFISH DOUCHEBAG WHO ALWAYS CHEATED ON GAMES! *punches him with fingerless gloves on* AND YOU WERE BAD AT FIGHTING! *kicks him in the crotch*

Tommy: I WAS BAD AT FIGHTING?! *punches the back of her knee* I MADE PEOPLE CRY!

Nyan: YEAH YOU DID! BUT NOT ME! *scars his face with claws*

Tommy: *touches his face* How could you... *punches her face, kicks her knee, puts arm behind her back and he knees on the ground* HOW YOU LIKE THIS?!

Nyan: *struggles* Im not trying my hardest, idiot! You saw what I did to Donovan and Dominic!

Tommy: Yeah! You almost killed Donovan in 3rd grade by chocking him, and you injured Dominic terribly by tackling him and throwing him against the fence in 4th grade! (These are all very true facts about XD, I got sent home because of them XD)

Nyan: *remembers the dare, remembers how I did the front flip and got kicked in the face with a soccer ball while doing it, just to interupt the game from a dare* OH yeah... REMEMBER THIS! *front flips to get out of his grip, and kicks his face in the process*

Tommy: *flies to the ground because got kicked in face* JESUS CHRIST!

Nyan: Thats how I felt... *walks over to hunter knife* Now be with your idiotic soccer friends *stabs his face in*

Tommy: *dies* (I would've loved to do that in real life to him XD)

Nyan: My job here is done... *walks out*

Satoshi: And then- *Nyan walks out the doors*

Nyan: Did I miss anything? *Has blood all over her*

Everybody: JESUS CHRIST WAS DID YOU DO NYAN!

Nyan: Nothing you need to worry about *snaps fingers and is healed, and is normal size* Lets go back inside and you will see what I did

Everybody: *walks inside* AHHHHHHHHHHH!

Nyan: *snaps fingers and all the corpses are gone* You owe me a ton of cash ultimate

Ultimategamer: WHY?

Nyan: Because I did it again...

Everybody: WHAT?!

Nyan: I did it to Tommy... *IN my mine: HELL YES! FINALLY SOMEONE KILLED THAT DOUCHE!*

Everybody: O_O

Nyan: MOVE ON TO THE NEXT PERSON PLEASE! The next person is poop (guest) and he/she says... OH GOD... *snaps fingers and everyone is teleported to the real world except for Yoshiki, Naomi, and Nyan* Im sorry... *snaps fingers and Makes a possessed Yoshiki grab Naomi's top hand of her womanhood* Im so sorry...

Naomi: WTF! *slaps possessed yoshiki and pushes him off her* I FEEL VIOLATED!

(regular) Yoshiki: What the hell just happened, what did I miss?

Nyan and Naomi: You dont wanna know...

Nyan: *snaps fingers and everyone is back*

Everybody: AWWW! I WAS JUST BACK IN THE REAL WORLDS

Pewds: I need to get back to recording my video!

Nyan: TOO BAD! Next person is... Lizzie! *snaps fingers and Lizzie appears* You have the honors...

Lizzie: YAY! *teleports to arena with Kai* DIE YOU **** (starts killing him a million times)

Nyan: Thats going to take a long time... Her next dare is... *snaps fingers and Mitsuki and Emi teleport in*

Mitsuki and Emi: TOHKO, KIZAMI, KUROSAKI, AND KAI?! WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING HERE?!

*Long time of explaining*

Nyan: Lizzie's next dare is Satoshi to react to a bad ending! *teleports Satoshi to theater* The one were-

Withing the Theater: *sniffle* I HATE YOU AYUMI! WHY WOULD YOU KILL NAOMI!

Everybody: HOLY CRAP!

Nyan: Yeah... Anyway! Moving on to-

Satoshi: *runs out of theater and tackles Ayumi* I HATE YOU! *punches her face in*

Yoshiki: WTF! *pulled Satoshi off and punches him*

*They start to fight*

Pewds: WTF IS THIS CRAP!

Nyan: GREAT! *snaps fingers and they are normal, not mad and not hurt* Yoshiki Im sorry... *snaps fingers and a possessed Yoshiki kills ayumi with axe* CORPSE PARTY LEE!

Pewds: I MISS LEE!

Nyan: ME TOO! WHY DID LEE DIE?!

Pewds: IDK *cries*

Everybody: What are you guys talking about?

Nyan and Pewds; WALKING DEAD GAME SEASON 1!

(normal) Yoshiki: WHY, WHY DID I DO THIS! IM SORRY AYUMI! *cries*

Nyan: Ugh... *snaps fingers and Ayumi is alive*

Ayumi and Yoshiki: AYUMU/YOSHIKI! *they embrace*

Pewds: Does this always happen?

Everybody: *nods*

Nyan: Ayumi has to watch all her deaths! *she teleports to theater*

Lizzie: Thats going to take some time *is standing in the doorway on the arena, blood everyone*

Nyan: GREAT JOB LIZZIE! *secret handshake with lizzie* But first, get cleaned up *snaps fingers and lizzie is clean* Lets keep him dead...

Lizzie: Yeah...

Pewds: WTF IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE!

Everybody: O_O

Nyan: Nobody knows...

Pewds: O_O

Nyan: ANYWAY! NOW-

Ayumi: *bursts through theater door* WHY DID THE GAME HAVE TO MAKE YOSHIKI KILL ME?! *cries in Yoshiki's chest*

Yoshiki: *manly tear*

Nyan: Im getting tired of doing this *snaps fingers and everyone is normal, not crying (I do this alot, dont I XD)*

Lizzie: Thanks Nyan for letting me be here, see ya! *disappears*

Nyan: Next person! Its HeartCheshire again! *snaps fingers and Heart appears*

Heart: HI NYAN!

Seiko: WAIT!

Everybody: *looks at Seiko*

Seiko: where is Crystalz and Ultimate?

Nyan: They climbed a window a little bit ago? Why?

Seiko: Nothing...

Nyan: ANYWAYS! You have the honors, heart...

Heart: I DARE MORISHIGE TO FIGHT ME TO THE DEATH! *snaps fingers and they teleport to the arena* ME KILL YOU!

Morishige: *looks up from phone* Wait what- *gets kicked in face by Heart and drops phone* HEY YOU MADE ME DROP MY PHONE YOU- *gets punched in face and falls to ground*

Heart: ME KILL YOU! *stomps on his phone and breaks it*

Morishige: NOOOOOOOOOO! *dies from tragic death of his phone*

Heart: WTF?

Everybody: WTF?!

Mayu: SHIGE! *climbs into arena and bawls over his body*

Nyan: Did he really just die because he loves his phone too much?

Heart: I think so...

Nyan: *snaps fingers and Shige is alive with a new phone*

Mayu: SHIGE!

Shige: MAYU!

*they embrace*

Nyan: Too many moments in this series, anyways, heart you have the honors

Heart: My second dare is from Ran to kiss seiko! *pushes them together and they both LOOK like they are disgusted, but might like it a bit*

Nyan: Time to let go, guys! *pushes them apart* Give Kurosaki a chance Seiko! Azusa, give Ran a chance *pushes Ran towards Azusa* There, now its better :)

Heart: My first truth is for Ms Yui! Ms yui, who is your most attractive male student?

Everybody O_O *looks toward Ms Yui*

Ms Yui: Umm...

Nyan: Anybody there?

Tsukasa: You can say it, I wont be offended

Ms Yui: Ummm... I think Satoshi Reminds me most of Tsukasa...

Everybody: REALLY?!

Satoshi: I do?!

Ms Yui: Out of all my male students, yes

Satoshi: *In his mind: GROSS!*

Nyan: Just move on Heart!

Heart: My second truth is for you nyan! It says who is the hottest corpse party boy

Everybody: O_O *looks at Nyan*

Nyan: I dont know... I've never loved someone before so I DONT KNOW!

Seiko: LIES!

Nyan: You said who is the hottest, right?

Heart: Yeah...

Nyan: The one who is bad ass like me, Is yoshiki so its him I guess

Ayumi and Azusa: *slaps Nyan* DONT YOU DARE TOUCH HIM!

Nyan: You just got on my bad side... *devil grin* How would you guys like it if I did this?! *Kisses Yoshiki on his cheek*

Yoshiki: *almost pukes*

Everybody: *shocked*

Ayumi and Azusa: *has red faces and steam coming out of their ears, also has their body's stiffened*

Nyan: You know I can turn into and giant man-eating tiger, right? I can kill you and not revive you, ya know?

Ayumi and Azusa: *THAT SHUT THEM UP! XD*

Nyan: Move on, Heart

Heart: My last dare is for Kizami to throw Kai out a window!

Everybody: DO IT!

Kizami: I would've done it anyway *picks up Kai*

Kai: HEY WHAT YA DOING! STOP- *gets thrown out window* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *dies*

Everybody: YAAAAY! KIZAMI!

Kizami: *stands proud*

Heart: AND thats all from me, BYE! *snaps fingers and disappears*

Nyan: NEXT PERSON IS... Corpeband! He/she wants to be helper for the next 2 chapters!

Corpeband: THANKS NYAN! LOVE YA STORIES!

Nyan: They are nothing

Corpeband: NO, THEY ARE AWESOME

Nyan: Lets just go camping since said so

Everybody: YAAAAY!

SEND MORE TRUTHS AND DARES! WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE NYAN SHIPPING?! TELL ME! ENJOY LIFE AND BYE!


	11. Chapter 11: UPDATES

HI guys!

Sorry if you thought this was a chapter...

BUt I wanted to say that I made a video on youtube made especially for you guys!

So go check it out on my youtube channel: NyanCatsAreDABomb

I REALLY want you guys to see it!

SPOILER! Its a thank you note!

So go check that out!

It is called Thank You!

My channel will just be some little notes to you guys on special events

like holidays

or fanfiction updates

or even just thank you's like this one

so go check that out and subscribe!

But I really want you guys to see that video!

Nyan, out!


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! Sorry I havent updated in a while, its just that im SUPER busy with school work! My parents are making me put up a christmas tree all by myself, do my homework right away, practice basketball 24/7 (which I dont really mind) and dont let me on the computer on the weekdays! But Im trying so hard to secretly go on my chrome book but my dad comes in every 5 mins and sees me. And plus, the files arent uploading to , so that REALLY pisses me off. Well, everything is back to normal now, so ENJOY!**

Nyan: OMG JUST CAUGHT A SQUIRREL!

Satoshi: dafuuuuuu

Kizami: GIVE ME IT I WANNA SKIN IT THEN CUT IT OPEN THEN COOK THE INSIDES THEN EAT IT

Everyone: O_O

Nyan's phone: YOU GOT-

Nyan: *shoots phone with revolver*

Shig: WHAT THE HELL!

Nyan: you guys wanna know the reason i did that?

Everyone: *stays silent but some nod their heads*

Nyan: because today is gonna be all MY dares (sorry guys its just my email is really mixed up and its like, about the explode)

Everyone: WHAT NO!

Nyan: TOO LATE SUCKAS! HAHAHAHAHAHA *starts coughing*

Mayu: you okey?

Nyan: Ya im fine

Yoshiki: better get on with the nyan dares

NYan: first off, I want kizami to kill kai

Kizami: It would be an honor

Kai: HELL NO! WAIT WHAT ARE YOU- NOOOOOO! *gets stabbed in the face by Kizami*

Tohko: ummmm

Everybody: YUSSSSS

Nyan: anyway! next is for everyone to have 7 minutes in heaven with their crush!

Naomi and Satoshi. Ayumi and Yoshiki. Seiko and Kurosaki. Mayu and Morishige. Ms Yui and Tsukasa. Ran and Azusa. Kizami and Tohko. Yuu and Yuka. (did i miss anyone else?)

Nyan: While they are in those closets, its time for me to tell you guys what I want you to do! If you want to show me some fan art of me or my favorite cp shippings, post it on DeviantArt under fan art of NyanCatsAreDABomb. Idk how the process works just do it. Everyday im going to search for fan art on NyanCatsAreDABomb and I will give a shout out to one person who I think fan arts really cool. It can be anything from me killing someone to my favorite video game shippings (satomi, ayushiki, carlee, etc). It can basically be anything. So do that for me and I will search it and make a shout out to the coolest. It is basically a contest but I will do it every time I update.

Everyone: *comes out the closets*

Nyan: FINALLY! Man you guys really like to be wild animals being wild.

Everyone: WHAT! NO!

Nyan: *gives them the "you sure?" look*

Everyone: *silent*

Nyan: *silent*

*That Awkward moment where everyone is silent and everyone looks at eachother while people are reading this*

NYan: LETS MOVE ON TO MY NEXT DARE! I want everyone to go to prom and I will be DJ NYAN! *snaps fingers and everyone teleports to a school prom*

Yoshiki: Imma go get us some drinks

Satoshi: Ya you go do that

Naomi: This gonna be a long night :3

Nyan: YOU BET IT WILL! NOW EVERYONE MAKE SOME NOISE!

Everyone: *yells like hell*

THE VERY NEXT MORNING,

Satoshi woke up with Naomi next to him and bed, and they were both naked.

Yoshiki woke up and saw a naked Ayumi next to him in bed.

The two looked at everyone else in the hotel room, all of them were either on the floor, couches, or tables, just sleeping away.

Nyan was just typing away another fanfiction chapter.

Satoshi and Yoshiki: *mini but low voiced yelp*

Nyan: *looks up to see them both looking at her* Oh hi guys!

Satoshi: What happened last night?

Nyan: oh *chuckles a bit* you guys had a drinking challenge

Satoshi and Yoshiki: What! *whisper voice*

Nyan: yeah, and your girlfriends decided to let you get some rest in this hotel room and things just got...

Yoshiki: got what...?

Nyan: Dirty

Satoshi and Yoshiki: O_O

Nyan: nobody else did anything, they were all just fast asleep, but I was still awake but I was downstairs rapping up the party. I came into this room and I saw you both naked with your girlfriends in beds while the others are knocked out on the floor or something. Then I fell asleep here *pats super comfy chair*

Satoshi and Yoshiki: O_O *silent*

Nyan: Anyway, I dont think I have anymore dares so... yeah, you guys got lucky

Satoshi: its surprising how you dont have much dares for us, but the fans have more dares.

Nyan: IKR. But anyway, *snaps fingers and everyone teleports to the Nyan Stadium fully clothed and all awake*

Everyone but Satoshi, Yoshiki, Naomi, and Ayumi: What happened?

Nyan: We are about the rap up this very short chapter

Kurosaki: oh thank god...

Nyan: Anyway... BYE GUYS! SEND MORE TRUTHS AND DARES! MAKE SURE TO REMEMBER TO BREATHE AND DONT GET HIT BY A TRAIN! NYAN, OUT!

**But seriously guys, send MORE TRUTHS AND DARES. I had to make a very short chapter just about my dares. Send more and more, dont stop sending them. Remember to post fan art on DeviantArt so I can check it everyday so I can make a shout out on which fan art is the best. I believe in you guys! It can be from smut to complete awesomeness. Bye guys! Nyan, out!**


End file.
